The Marriage
by OCMIKEY
Summary: Complete finally Read and Review Chapters 1 & 2 - beta read by Black Sparkles Ginny and Hermione are pregnant, how will the boys handle this one? HPGW & RWHG Hey guys my e-mail has changed it is now Michael.Hefnerstudent.oc.edu
1. Pregnancy

Pregnancy  
  
"Miss Weasley, I believe we have found out why you have been sick these last few weeks." The Medi-wizard told the 16-year-old girl.  
  
"Okay, so what wrong with me?" A concerned Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I am going to ask a question and I need you to be honest with me. When was the last time you had sexual relations with anyone?"  
  
"Uh, about two weeks ago I had sex with my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, Ginny, you are about one month pregnant."  
  
"WHAT! I can't be pregnant! This is impossible! We used all the spells and even the potion to prevent this. How the hell can I be pregnant?"  
  
"Calm down, Miss Weasley, magic can do many things and prevent many things but it can not stop something from happing that has been wished to happen."  
  
"What do you mean wished to happen? We didn't wish to have a child this soon!"  
  
"Did you and your boyfriend wish to have a child ever?"  
  
"Well, yes, but what couple doesn't wish to have a child?"  
  
"Granted but remember where you are Miss Weasley. In our realm if you wish for something it more then will likely come true. In this case we call this Pregnicia Wishica."  
  
"Now what am I going to do? I can't just go up to my mother and say mom I'm pregnant."  
  
"You don't have too I already know honey." Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh mom, I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Ginny, I am not mad baby; I knew this would eventually happen. I am glad it happened with Harry though and now I think we need to go back to the Burrow and let everybody know. But first we need to talk to Harry."  
  
Harry Potter was standing in his best friend, Ron's room waiting for his girlfriend to come home from the Medi-Wizard.  
  
"She's been gone a long time hasn't she, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was Harry's first girlfriend until they found out that they were first cousins. She then started to hang out with Ron and eventually they fell in love and were now actually thinking about marriage after they finished their studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they had gone for the last seven years all of them except Ginny who was now in her sixth year there.  
  
"Oh Harry you worry to much you know Medi-Wizard examinations are full blown and very precise why do you think it is so damn expensive."  
  
"Yeah your right I don't know why I am worried I mean she can't be pregnant because we did all the spells and the potions so that is inconceivable." Harry said trying to make himself feel better.  
  
"You know it is weird that Molly doesn't mind us staying here, Harry, and yet both of their youngest kids are having sexual relations with their respected significant others." Hermione said right before she became a slight shade of green. "Oh God I need to puke, get out of the way, Harry!"  
  
"Hmm this is odd." Harry thought to himself. "I guess she has the same thing as Ginny. I hope its not catching."  
  
Ginny arrived at the Burrow with her mother a quarter past three in the afternoon. For a summer day with three kids in the house it was quiet, maybe a bit to quiet. Molly went up the ever-creaking stairs when she came to Harry's room he was fast asleep. She decided not to disturb him yet and then went to Hermione's room where she found Hermione drenched in sweat and her color was all gone from her face.  
  
"My God, Hermione, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know, Molly, I just started to puke about an hour ago and couldn't stop."  
  
"Where is Ron, Hermione?"  
  
"I believe he is out in the back trying to catch something for herbology next term."  
  
"Well get him in here, I need to go wake up Harry, we need to have a very important family meeting. Arthur is on his way home and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George are coming too."  
  
"Whoa the whole family, this is important! I will be down in a second."  
  
As Molly descended the stairs she heard Her daughter's voice talking to her boyfriend. Saying things like please don't be mad at me.  
  
"Harry will not be mad at you honey you know that. This will surprise him but he will not hate you I promise. Wake him up gently the best way you know how."  
  
There was only one way of getting Harry out of bed with out him being a grumpy ass wipe. Ginny leaned down beside his bed and softly pressed her lips to her boyfriends. As he began to stir he opened his eyes and saw the most radiant image ever imaginable. "Hi Baby, I missed you! What did the Medi-Wizard say?"  
  
"Well Harry, I don't know how you are going to take this, but I need to be honest with you." She took a deep breath, "I'm Pregnant." Ginny said as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Baby, don't cry, Honey, it is okay I can leave Hogwarts and get at least a decent job. You want to keep this baby, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Harry, and remember I can read your thoughts, it is yours. We wanting to have a child, and wishing we did, overrode the spells. It is called Pregnicia Wishica."  
  
"I am so sorry for this, Ginny, and Oh Holy Mother of God, Mrs. Weasley, you must hate me now."  
  
"Harry, shut up we don't hate you and you are not leaving Hogwarts you are both going to stay in school and complete your current year."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Hey, Ginny, could you turn around for a second?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess so, okay."  
  
Harry began to search his dresser for the one thing he wanted to find, the engagement ring he bought for Ginny. He looked at Molly who gave her undying acceptance to have his commitment to being in her family.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, let's go downstairs, the whole family should be down there by now. They know that we are having a family meeting but they don't know about what, so you two will announce what is up, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Molly."  
  
"Okay, Mum, we understand." 


	2. Acceptence

Acceptance  
  
As Harry and Ginny were coming down the stairs Harry could hear all the men of the Weasley household talking among themselves.  
  
"You know that they're probably going to curse me worse then Voldemort ever could." Harry said with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, calm down, you know that they love you just as much as I do." Ginny said to her distressed boyfriend.  
  
"Well, hi, guys." Mr. Weasley said to the young couple as they came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Daddy, how was work today?" Ginny asked her father.  
  
"Ginny, that can wait, we're all here gathered for a reason, so why don't you and Harry tell everybody what you need to tell them." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, guys, I don't know to tell you this but I.I am.." Ginny trailed off and looked at Harry for help.  
  
"She's pregnant." Harry told the shocked crowd.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say that my daughter is pregnant with your baby, Harry." Mr. Weasley said over the silence that was now emanating from the room.  
  
Harry swallowed nervously, "Yes, Ginny is pregnant, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Okay, well for one thing, I thought you guys were using protection, that's what you told me you would do, Harry, if you and Ginny ever did anything." Mr. Weasley said with a frown.  
  
"Daddy, this isn't a normal pregnancy." Ginny spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny, it is not a normal pregnancy?" Said her astonished father.  
  
"Well, the Medi-Wizard told me that because Harry and I have wished for children that the bond between us has overridden the spells and even the potion. He called it Pregnicia Wishica."  
  
"Okay, Harry, I want a straight answer from you, okay?" Mr. Weasley told the scared 17-year-old boy.  
  
"Y.Yes sir." Harry nervously replied.  
  
"Are you going to take care of your responsibility and help your girlfriend with this child?" Mr. Weasley inquired sternly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I swear to you on my parent's grave that I will be in your daughter's and our child's life until the day I die." Harry exclaimed. "I had planned to do this in about three months on our second anniversary, but I am going to do this now.." Harry took Ginny's hand and knelt down on one knee. "Virginia Ann Michelle Weasley, will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"  
  
Ginny squealed and tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at the ring that Harry had bought her. She turned and faced her mother who was giving her a reassuring glance and then she looked to the man who meant the most to her other then Harry. When he gave her the nod she knew what to do.  
  
"Harold James Michael Potter, YES! I will marry you!" Harry began to cry as he put the beautiful 14-karat ring with a one-karat diamond in the center on her finger.  
  
Harry rose up from his position and he and Ginny embraced, kissing passionately.  
  
"Harry, congratulations, my boy! Welcome to our family!" Mr. Weasley told him as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and the boys crowded around the couple to congratulate them.  
  
"My cousin is getting married to the only girl he has ever loved, what a beautiful thing it is!" Hermione thought before she was over taken with a feeling of nausea again. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" 


	3. Going back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3  
  
Going Back to Hogwarts  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since the engagement of Harry and Ginny and it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione was now at the Med Wizard's office trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She had been sick for as nearly as long as Ginny had been and was scared she too was pregnant. "Well Miss Granger congratulations you are one and one half months pregnant." "Oh shit now what am I going to do Ron will kill me we aren't ready to have a baby" Hermione thought to herself as she left the office. Meanwhile back at the Burrow the post had delivered the annual Hogwarts letters for the remaining four people who were still going to the school.  
  
Dear Mr. Harold James Michael Potter  
  
Welcome back to your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would also like to extend our congratulations to you and to Miss Ginny Weasley on your impending wedding and birth of your first child. We would like to inform you and her that due to the circumstances you and her shall be sharing the Head Boy's room since you have been chosen head boy and she is the Griffyndor girl prefect. Please remember that the train leaves from Kings Cross platform 9 and ¾ on September the first. Enjoy the rest of the vacation Sincerely Minerva Mc Gonagal  
  
Deputy Head Mistress  
  
"This is great I can't believe that they are allowing us to live together at Hogwarts." Harry thought to himself before he decided it was time to go wake up his fiancé so they could go shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry climbed the stairs to the landing where him and Ginny were sharing a room and look in on his beautiful wife to be. "She is so beautiful how did I land the most beautiful woman in the world." Harry said to himself. Harry climbed into the bed and nuzzled Ginny's neck until she began to regain conscience. "Hi baby" she said hoarsely the effect of sleep still in her voice. "Hi Honey it is time to wake so we can go to Dagon Alley so we can do some shopping for the baby." "Okay let me take a shower and I will be down in a second okay honey." Okay Gin I will be downstairs if you need anything." Harry said as he beamed towards his fiancé. "Harry would you make some lunch please?" Sure baby what do you want to eat." "Uh just some eggs toast ham and sausage if possible." "Gees a little hungry huh Ginny." Harry said in mocked astonishment. "Yeah you try eating for two people." "Okay baby I will go down and make some breakfast I will see you in a minute as he grabbed Ginny around the hips for a soul shattering kiss. Ginny broke apart only because she knew that if she didn't they wouldn't get anything done. "Go on silly boy." "Yes ma'am" Harry said as he saluted her. As Harry was descending the stairs he heard what sounded like crying coming from the kitchen. Harry walked in to see Hermione sitting at the table balling her eyes out. "Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked his cousin as he sat down beside her. "Harry!" she said astonished she had figured that everybody had been gone. "Oh everything is so screwed up Harry I went to the Med Wizard today and he told me I am three months pregnant." "Mione this is great Ron will be thrilled and so will Molly and Arthur." "Harry I am not ready to have a child I cant do that and go to school and worry about everything else. And how do you know that Ron will accept this I mean just because Ginny did doesn't mean her brother is going to be the same way." "Mione I know you don't mean that I know that you love Ron an you have never been happier in your life and you know that." "Yeah but I am just worried about this I mean we knew this could happen because we weren't really that careful but we didn't expect all of this." "Hermione look I am here for you if you need me what is family for. You want to come to Diagon Alley with me and Ginny today?" "You sure she wont mind Harry?" "No Mione she treats you like a sister and she would love to have you along. Okay so come on dry your eyes and go get dressed and we will go, and make sure you tell Ginny." "Okay Harry Thank You very much I love you very much." Harry, Ginny and Hermione spent nearly six hours in Diagon Alley buying their books and supplies for their year at Hogwarts and numerous items for their respective children. Harry who was rich beyond his wildest dreams since his parents had died had decided as a present to the Weasley's he would pay for Ginny's last two years in school because money had always been tight with the family since it had eight kids and they had all attended Hogwarts. "Hey guys I will meet you in about thirty minutes at the juice bar. I need to go get something real quick." Harry said as he smiled at his cousin and his fiancé. "Have you decided how to tell Ron and the family that you are pregnant Mione."? "Not really I am very scared to tell them Gin I mean what will they think of me I mean I just didn't use the charm when I should have. We honestly forgot we got to hot and heavy and we just didn't think about it." "And you think they are going to hate you because of that it wasn't just your fault it was Ron too he should have remembered to put the spell on. My God Mione they have loved you since the first day they met you and they will love you forever and that goes for Ron to." Ginny told her soon to be cousin in law.  
  
"Hey guys." Harry called as he came up from the last store he visited. Behind him was a tall slender witch with brown hair and some of the deepest blue eyes Ginny had seen. She was immediately threatened by this woman's presence. "Guys this is Julie Deathmon she is our wedding planner. "Wedding Planner you hired a wedding planner to plan our wedding. Oh Harry that is so great I cant believe you did this." "There is nothing too good for my baby you know that." Harry said as Ginny blushed furiously and while Hermione smiled at him.  
  
Back at the Burrow Harry and Ron were cooking a dinner for the family because it was their turn. Harry had been invited to live at the Burrow soon after his fifth year began after the Dursley's refused to let him live there anymore due to their infuriating hatred towards magic. "Harry do you know what is wrong with Hermione she has not been herself lately she seems distant and will hardly talk to me and I am scared she is about to break up with me." Ron asked his best friend. "Ron believe me she is not about to break up with you she loves you very much and to be honest she would be a fool if she did. If I had to choice anyone for my cousin to be with it would be you." "Thanks mate same goes for me with my sister." Harry set the table and began to set dinner up for the six people who would be eating. Tonight was going to be the night that Mione was going to tell Ron, Arthur and Molly about her pregnancy. "Okay guys come and get it." Harry called to the family. The table soon filled and the small chitchat began as all of them began to eat. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Ron. She had been a major pain in the ass to him and had regretted every second of it, but she knew it was probably hormones. She looked over at Harry and got his nod assuring everything was all right and then she decided to say it. "Excuse me. I have announcement and I need to let everybody know about it." Hermione stated as tears began to fill her eyes. "Ron remember about three months ago when we forgot to use the charms." "Yeah I think so why?" "Well baby I am going to be a mother. I found out today that I am three months pregnant." Mione said as she began to cry. "Hermione this is great you are telling me I am going to be a father. You're not kidding are you."? "No I am not kidding you are going to be a daddy." "YES! THIS IS SO GREAT!" Ron screamed as he went over to the other side of the table and lifted Hermione into his arms. "Honey I am so happy. Thank you for making me a father." "Thank you for making me a mother." Hermione said as Ron sat her back down. "Congratulations you two. We are so very happy for you all." Mr. Weasley said to his son and his daughter. "Now I think it is time for what you were going to do Ron." Harry said. "Right you are bro." Ron got down on one knee and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione Ann Margaret Samantha Granger will make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." "YES RON I WILL MARRY YOU!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. The next day an owl post was delivered to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione's names on it. It read  
  
Dear Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley and Miss Hermione Ann Margaret Samantha Granger  
  
We would like to extend our congratulations to you both for your impending wedding and also the birth of your first child. Your room assignments have changed slightly. Mr. Weasley will now be sharing the room with Miss Granger in the Head Girls room. Also Mr. Weasley has also been chosen to replace the former Boys Prefect who has resigned from school. Congratulations to you both  
  
Sincerely Minerva Mc Gonagal  
  
Deputy Head Mistress  
  
"Mione this is awesome now we will be able to live together and raise our child together, isn't this just so cool." "Ron everything is going the exact opposite of what I thought was going to happen. I can't believe I have you as my fiancé." "Mione you have made me the luckiest man in the world and I hope to make you the happiest women in the world." "Ron you have for the past three years and you will never disappoint me. I love you so much." Hermione said as Ron leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Ginny, Mione come on guys we got to leave we still have some shopping to do for our school supplies and such in Diagon Alley." Harry called up the stairs. "You know those two are taking longer and longer since the got pregnant and engaged." Ron said laughingly. "What was that you giant prat?" "Hermione called down as her and Ginny came down the stairs. "Nothing baby let's get going we don't have all day." "So how are we going to do this? Do we want apparate or do we want to use floo powder." Mr. Weasley asked the kids. Well I don't think floo powder is good for the girls because of their pregnancies so why don't we apparate to Diagon Alley. "Mrs. Weasley said to her husband. "Okay lets do it then. Everybody hold on to each other." Less then thirty seconds later the whole group was in The Leaky Cauldron, which was owned by an elderly wizard named Tom. "Oi Mr. Weasley weren't expecting you this soon. How are you an' Harry wasn't expecting to see you for another few days either what's wrong" "Nothing Tom we just came up a few days early to get the girls settled and to get some more stuff that they might need because of their pregnancies." "Ginny and Hermione you're both pregnant?" Tom asked astonished. "Yes Tom we are" The girls said in unison. "Tom we are going to the alley could you have are stuff sent up please?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Right away sir." "Okay guys Molly and I are going to stay here and get some rest so you guys go ahead just keep an eye on each other and girls no rough stuff okay you are carry our grandchildren in there so be careful." "We will Dad don't worry." Mr. Weasley looked at his new family it seemed perfect. The smartest girl in Hogwarts was marrying his son and The Boy Who Lived was marrying his daughter and according to the Med Wizard they should deliver their children on or about the same day. Ginny and Hermione were enjoying a chilled bottle of pumpkin juice when the most hated boy in all of Hogwarts nay the world cam into view. "Oh shit here comes Malfoy now we're in for it." "Ginny don't worry he shouldn't know and we are still not showing so he should only talk about our families like he usually does. So just ignore the bastard." "Ah Weasley and Granger talking about baby names for those bastards you are cooking in your ovens?" "How do you know Malfoy we never told anybody."? "It's right here in black and white." Malfoy was holding up a copy of The Daily Prophet. Hermione snatched the paper and read aloud. "Two new marriages are happing this year with some of Hogwarts most honored students. "Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley has been become engaged to Miss Hermione Granger, daughter of David and Velma Granger who are both Muggles. According to reports no wedding date has been set but the birth of their first child is supposed to happen within the next six months. Miss Granger is Head Girl and Mr. Weasley has been appointed new Boy's Prefect." Ah shit we didn't want the whole wizard world to know about this. "Ginny you are not going to like this but there is more." Hermione said. "Go ahead and read it." Ginny said. "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley also announce the engagement of their youngest daughter Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter. Harry who grew up in the Muggle world is the son of the deceased James and Lily Potter. Harry is most well known as the boy who lived and defeating Voldemort twice while he has been at Hogwarts. The Weasley's have also announced that Harry and Ginny are expecting their first child in six months time. There has not been any conformation to either deny or confirm this story but we at The Daily Prophet will keep you up to date." "Great everyone in fucking school is going to know now that this is happening. This is just great." Ginny said. "Yeah and believe me they will call you worst names then I ever could because now they know you are both sluts!" "WHAT WAS THAT MALFOY?" "Well Mr. Daddy Potter how pleasant to see you here. Trying to save this knocked up slut of a girlfriend?" Harry was madder then ever before he had never hated anyone as much as he hated Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy I refuse to fight you here but if you ever come near my family again, that includes Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or any of the Weasley's I will shove your wand so far up your ass that magical dust will be coming out of your damn mouth." "All talk and no action as usual." "Leave now Malfoy." Harry's eyes were glowing an ever-menacing red color. Malfoy knew he was going to far. "Just so you know Potter I am not leaving because of you I am leaving because I am late for a meeting." "That sorry son of a bitch. How dare he say that Ginny and I are sluts? Just because our boyfriends love us and are willing to take care of us and their babies." "Mione don't worry we will get him eventually but we need to get back to the Cauldron it's late and you two need some sleep before tomorrow." Ron told his fiancé. The next day Harry and Ron woke up extra early to get the entire luggage ready. "Harry how do you think our last year will go?" Well to be honest it is going to be hard but we need to remember that our main responsibilities are to Mione and Ginny, but we will do fine." At nine in the morning Harry and Ron went up the stairs to wake the girls up and have them get ready. "Harry I don't want to get up I am so tired." Ginny said sleepily. "Come on baby we need to get to the train station. Ron has gone get Mione up so lets get you out of bed." Ginny decided there was no way she could convince Harry to let her sleep some more. "Ahh, your right it's about time to leave anyway and I really think the sooner we get there the better. I really don't want to be out past dark and it's about a twelve hour trip." Ron suddenly spoke up. "Well, if worse comes to worse, we could always take the old Ford Ginny." True enough, well lets get going and make some breakfast for everyone. They sat for a while listening to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talk. But Harry kept looking at his watch and wondering if they would make it to the platform on time. Well, breakfast was good but it is about time to head to the train. Mr. Weasley just smiled. Relax Harry; you'll get there on time. Well I know Mr. Weasley but I really don't want Ginny to feel sick and she doesn't have a good feeling about being out past dark. Oh I wouldn't worry about that said Mr. Weasley, just make sure that you both eat enough before you take off. Hold on, said Ginny, I know that look in your eye dad, what did you do?" Oh I can't take the suspense come on out side you four. Come and see what it is that I have I've gotten for you and my grand kids. Harry gathered himself up and walked out to see what kind of horrible gift there would be. He imagined accepting a gift such as a dragon egg or a new broomstick for Ginny, but he seemed to excited for this to be a small gift. Harry walked to the front lawn of the Leakey Cauldron and was astonished at what he saw, in the lawn were two cars, a four seated Plymouth prowler and next to that was a black mustang that looked larger then normal. "Holy shit dad how did you get these cars. What did we suddenly become rich all of the sudden." "Well Ron since you put it so eloquently I have some more news to tell you. After Harry's defeat of Voldemort we have been trying to get Cornelius Fudge out of office for his failure to act on the warnings. We finally did it a few weeks ago and the ethics committee appointed me the new Minister of Magic. Now although this is a temporary appointment the cars came with the job. We gave you the cars because we thought it would be nice if you guys had something to travel around the Muggle world in if you ever needed it. We also knew that you were getting tired of riding the train and so we just decided we give you guys these. They have been equipped to fly and they both have new invisibility cloaks so just in case your flying over downtown London you wont be spotted." "Daddy thank you this is so perfect we never thought this would be the gift." "Well nothing is too good for my two daughters." The group packed up the cars and they were on their way to Hogwarts. "Harry this is going to be a great year and we are going to be a great family" Ginny I love you and I want you to know that I will protect you okay my love." "Harry I know you love me and we will get through this together." "Hey Harry come in." "What's up Ron?" "This is so cool our own CB radio so we can keep in contact with each other. Well I just wanted to tell you guys to get ready to land we are coming up on Hogwarts." "THANK God I need to puke!" Ginny said to Harry. They had arrived at Hogwarts about six that night and the little house elves helped unload the cars. As they went up the stairs to the castle they were confronted by Draco Malfoy. "Look guys I know you don't like me and personally I want you guys dead but look I need to tell you this." "Malfoy this had better not be a trick!" Harry exclaimed. "Potter shut up for once okay. Look my mother and father have split and my mother has told me the truth of who she really is." "What do you mean who she really is we know she is Narcissa Crane." "Yes I know that too Potter but she is also your aunt." "What are you talking about Malfoy she cant be my aunt." Harry said astonished. 


	4. Family Lineage

Chapter 4 Family Lineage  
  
"Okay Malfoy how can your mother be my aunt." "Granger knows how. Don't you Granger." Malfoy sneered. "Yes I do Draco. Harry lets go sit down in the common room so we can talk." "Alright." Harry said. As they walked up the numerous stairs to the Gryffindor common room Malfoy was thinking to himself. "Potter is going to freak when he finds out the truth." As they arrived in the common room they set down in the four comfy chairs that were provided also a plate of bologna and cheese sandwiches and a large pitcher of Pumpkin juice were placed in the room. Apparently Malfoy had told someone about this meeting and they made preparations for it. "Okay Mione what's up?" Well Harry I have discovered the true origins of my parents. As you already know your father's sister Mariah is my mother but you never did get to know my father. I discovered this going through records in Diagon Alley. My father is Alexander Malfoy, Draco's uncle." Hermione said as she started to cry. "My mother died soon after my birth and Alexander fled to escape Voldemort. The Malfoys shunned Alex after he resigned from being a death eater. I do not know if my father is still alive or not but I know that I am the only child of a Malfoy and Potter union." Hermione said. "Baby is does not matter who's child you are I still love you and I want you to know that." Ron said as he began to caress Hermione's face." "So Hermione what does this do for all of us." Harry asked uncertain. "Well it means that all three of us, Draco you and I are all cousins and it will mean that my baby will be a third Potter, a third Malfoy and a third Weasley." "I guess I can accept having a Malfoy in my family Hermione." Ron said laughing. "Guys look as much as I hate all of you I have been ordered to tell you that my father has probably already told Voldemort who Hermione is I am afraid that she is in great danger." Draco said. "Draco may I ask a question?" Hermione said as she looked at her cousin for the first time with no contempt in her eyes." "Yes you may." "Why have you told us this we always believed you were part of the Dark side." "No Mione I am not a part of the Death eaters or a member of Voldemort's group. I always thought I would be but I am not evil I was just expected to be because of who my father is." Draco said. "Malfoy what I want to ask you will you support the family now that we are all related." Harry asked his cousin. Harry I am part of the light and even though I might not like you personally I will support our family. Whether it is Potter, Malfoy, or Weasley that I swear to you." "That's all I needed to hear. Thank you Draco." All four of the group united in a hug and they all started to cry and hug even harder. "Guys I need to get back to my common room I will see you later." Later that night after the girls went to bed Harry and Ron were talking about what had happened lately. "Can you believe that Malfoy is actually part of the light side and he actually is your and Hermione's cousin and he will be our children's second cousin." "Ron you know that for the first time since I came to Hogwarts I feel like everything in my life is finally turning into a great success. I have a beautiful fiancé two great best friends and I have found my family. The only other thing that would make it better would be if Sirius were free from running from the Dementors." "Harry it will happen don't worry but now I think we need to go up to our rooms and go to sleep." "Yeah I guess you're right let's go." As they climbed the stairs they embraced knowing that now and forever they would be friends. As Harry entered his room he saw his fiancé sleeping peacefully. "My God she is so beautiful I can't believe she is all mine." Harry said softly not wanting to wake Ginny up. As he climbed into bed she began to stir. "Hey baby I missed you. "Ginny said sleepily. "Hi hunny I am sorry I am up here so late but Ron and I were talking and getting things talked over with." "Harry are you really cool that Malfoy is part of your family" "Ginny I don't know but he has sworn to protect the family so I have to trust him on that." "Mmm well he better." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's shirt collar and pulled him closer. "Now that you're up here we can have some fun." The next morning Harry woke up and saw Ginny had already gotten out of bed and was getting dressed. "Hey hun why are you up so early." "Remember silly we have to have a meeting this morning with all the Gryffindor's." "Oh shit your right I completely forgot." "Harry calm down there is no need to curse just get up and get dressed." "Okay well I will see you in a minute baby." Harry said as he kissed Ginny gently. 


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5 The Meeting  
  
"Good Morning everyone." Professor McGonagall said as she welcomed her house for the first time. "This is the first meeting of our house so you can meet your prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Please hold all questions until the meeting is over. I would like you all to welcome your prefects first." Ron descended the stairs first. "This is Mr. Ronald Weasley he is a seventh year student and is the youngest son of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. Next is Ms. Ginny Weasley a sixth year student and the youngest child of the Weasley family. Ron and Ginny are brother and sister this is the first time a brother and sister have been prefects in the same house in over fifty years." Harry ran and almost bumped into his cousin. "Hermione am I late?" "No but next time you decide to sleep in don't make it on a day of a meeting." Mione said annoyed. "Next your Head Boy and Girl. This is Ms. Hermione Granger she is a seventh year student and the daughter of David and Velma Granger. She is also the fiancée of Mr. Weasley. Finally we have the Head Boy Harry Potter he is the only child of James and Lily Potter who are both deceased. . Any questions?" "Professor can we all make an announcement?" "As you wish Mr. Potter." "Hello to all the new Gryffindor's. I hope you all had a good trip up here to Hogwarts and I'm looking forward to seeing all of you in class. Well, with that aside, I would also like to announce that Ginny Weasley will no longer Ginny Weasley, as of last month she will now become Mrs. Ginny Potter." The entire Common room burst with laughter and excitement. Neville could be heard to shout humorously above the crowd, "Guess you asked her before I did hey Potter?!!" Neville smiled and sat in his seat smiling at Ginny and Harry. Then Ron Got up and spoke as loud as he could, Hey what are we chop dragon tongue? Said Ron Smiling. I'd just like everyone to know that Hermione Granger will no longer be Hermione Granger, she will now be Mrs. Hermione Weasley!!! The crowed of students roared even louder than before. And I want all of you to be present for our wedding held on June 7th it'll be an occasion to remember, but please RSVP as soon as you can cuz we are going to have a butt load of people for this event and we want to make sure all of our friends new and old get the best seats in the house." Well that's about all we have to say guys, eat and then the professors should dismiss you for class. Take care and enjoy your year at the best damn magic school on the planet, HOGWARTS!!! Ron Then took a seat and began to breathe deeply. "I am impressed how you handled that potential volatile situation Mr. Weasley" "Thank you Professor I was a little worried about what some of the students would think if I had not announced that we are getting married and Harry seemed like he was getting nervous. Harry turned and spoke up, Thanks Ron I was. Um professor do you think we can get an appointment to see Professor Dumbledore?" "I will see what I can do Harry now you four go eat." At the great hall the four friends sat at their normal spots. As they began to speak Professor Dumbledore stood up. A silence fell over the room since it was odd that Dumbledore would speak at breakfast. "Good morning to all of you I hope you will have a successful year this year and now I would like all the seventh year students to stand and be recognized for their accomplishments over the last few years." The seventh years stood and received a mighty applause from the rest of the students. "Thank you. You now all may be seated and let the breakfast feast begin." As they began to eat Professor Dumbledore came to the Gryffindor table. "May I speak with you four please? I have already asked Mr. Malfoy to come along also." The four looked puzzled but followed the wise old Wizard out to his office. "Mr. Malfoy will be with us shortly but first I have something for you Harry and after you read this I am going to tell you all something." Dumbledore handed Harry a letter that he must have only been holding a short time because Dumbledore had never held any mail from him before. As Harry read the note his eyes grew large and tears began to well in them as he started to jump up and down and laughing like a hyena. "Harry why are you so happy?" Ginny asked her fiancé. "Look this is too good to be true!" It was a letter from Sirius this was unusual for Harry to get so happy about that but as she began to read it she also became very excited.  
  
My Dearest Godson Harry  
  
I have some great news to tell you. They found Peter and I have been officially cleared in connection with your parents deaths. I have now decided to resume what I had always planned to do. I have decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts as the new Defense against the Dark Arts at Dumbledore's request. I am also happy to report that a certain person that you haven't seen in about two years will also be joining me. Also according to Dumbledore you may now live with me if you choose to and your beautiful fiancé Ginny may stay also along with Ron and Hermione. I shall see you tonight. Goodbye for now  
  
Love Sirius  
  
"Wow Harry this is so great now everything we always wanted has come true we are beginning a family and your godfather is no longer a wanted man." "I can't believe this I was just talking to Ron that I was hoping Sirius would free from running and now he is. I am just so happy I can't believe the luck I am having." Harry said while lifting Ginny up and spinning her around. "Harry mate be careful you don't want to hurt the baby do you?" Ron said laughingly. "Oh shut up you git I haven't seen Harry this happy since he proposed to me at the house." "Okay sorry we will see you later tonight." "Mr. Weasley we must still wait for Draco we must still talk about the relations of Hermione and Harry and him." Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Come in Draco." "Headmaster how can I be of service?" "Draco, I already know about your connection with Harry and Hermione, but I must ask you to act like you belong on the dark side for a little while longer for the purpose of continuing to gather information on Voldemort and his army." "Headmaster my mother will not like that I am still doing this." "As she has already made me painfully aware Mr. Malfoy but you and Severus are the only ones who still have connections with Voldemort and you and I know that Voldemort is going to strike soon at the strongest family in the wizarding world." "Excuse me professor." Harry said to his professor. "Yes Harry." "Um who is he going to go after next?" "Harry as you know you are the last of the Gryffindor heirs for the time being and you have an incredible power that you have yet discovered. That actually goes for all of you. You five are probably the most powerful witches and wizards for your age that I have seen in all my years here at Hogwarts and I would venture to say in the last century." "But professor that doesn't answer my question which family will he come after?" "Harry isn't it obvious it is our family he is going to come after. With the births of our children they will be the union of some of the most powerful witches and wizards ever there for our children will be very powerful and Voldemort wants us so he can turn the two most powerful children ever to the dark if he could do that he would take over completely." Hermione stated as Ginny was shaking with fear while Ron and Harry were trying to reassure her. "She is correct Harry, but while you are here in the castle no harm can come over you and since you have beaten the AVARDRA KADRA curse once you can do it again but also what you all must understand is that you are all immune from that curse but Voldemort doesn't know this and if you are hit with you must all act like you have been hit and killed with it. Now that you have all this Knowledge I am excusing you from classes for the week and also will give the teachers a note explaining everything. Please return to the Common rooms and do not tell this to anybody because if you do our plans could go down the drain." "Yes Sir" the five stated in unison. "Great this is just what we need Voldie coming after all of us." Ron said. "Oh Ron you really think anything is going to happen we have survived several attacks by him and we are stronger then he even knows so I wouldn't put a lot of fear into him." Hermione said to her distraught fiancé. "Yeah but we should still be careful. Even though we could probably beat him we need to be on our guard." Ginny stated. "I agree with her I think we need to be careful." Harry said to his family. "I think the one we need to be worried the most is Draco. He still has a mission to accomplish and it is going to be very difficult for him to convince Luscious or Voldemort that he part of the dark." "I know Harry but I am going to as careful as I can possibly be and don't worry Voldemort wont have his way with me." 


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6 The Reunion  
  
That night at dinner everybody was enjoying a hardy joke told by Neville and George. Professor McGonagall then tapped her glass slightly and the room became silent. Dumbledore stood and began his evening announcements. "I have two major announcements that will be considered shocking. The first announcement is the new staff member who has been gracious enough to accept his assignment. And now here is your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Sirius Black." The room went silent except for the loud ovation that was given to him by Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Thank you for welcoming me back to this school from which I graduated from twenty years ago. For you who are thinking why would Dumbledore hire a convicted criminal who escaped Azkaban it is very simple I was convicted wrongly and they found the true traitor and found all they needed to know? So I am free and clear from any charges against me and now I have returned to Hogwarts as your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but now I would like to introduce someone also who will be my assistant." An old woman walked in and stood by Sirius. "Who is that?" Ron asked. "I don't believe this. What in the bloody hell is she doing here? She can't be a witch I have lived by her for 15 years and she is a witch." "Harry what's wrong baby you look like you have just seen a ghost." Ginny asked concerned for her boyfriend. "Ginny does that woman look familiar to you from everything I have written you." "Well no Harry she doesn't but who is she?" "That is Arabella Figg." "You're kidding your next door neighbor from when you lived at Pivet Dr. I am with you what the hell is she doing here and if she a witch then why didn't she help you when you were living with the Dursley's." "I don't know but I am going to find out." "This is Ms. Arabella Figg she will be my assistant for the semester and she will be next librarian after the current one retires." "Thank you for understanding and now I believe we should eat." As Sirius and Ms. Figg were heading for the staff table he looked over at Harry and mouthed "we will talk tonight." "Hold on Sirius I have one more announcement. This next announcement is that Hogwarts will also be having a former teacher come back and teach care for Magical Creatures since Hagrid has stepped down from the position. May I introduce along with his assistant Narcissa Crane, Remus Lupin. All the tables grew into a loud applause and Remus took a bow and sat down with out another word. Later that night Sirius headed up to the Gryffindor common room with Ms. Figg right behind him. As they reached the portal hole he gave the password. "Protrificus Totalius." Sirius and Ms. Figg went in and were immediately confronted by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Why is she here Sirius? I have known her for 15 years and I have spent time at her house if she is a witch she either doesn't care about a boy who gets torn down every damn day or she is just a scared little thing." Harry said angrily. "Harry I will not stand for you to talk about my fiancé or your aunt like that. I know your angry but let us explain and everything will fall into place for you." "What did you say?" Ginny asked. "How can Ms. Figg be Harry's aunt?" Ron said startled. "There must be some mistake this is not possible." Hermione gasped. "Look all of you calm down. I shall explain everything to you, but you must not tell anyone for this information can do a lot of damage. First I think it is time that Ms. Figg drops her secret identity. Ms. Figg held out a wand and called "Transformata Reversia." Within a split second the crippled elderly woman was replaced with a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties and very beautiful. She had red hair and the greenest eyes that anybody had seen. She stood about five foot six and weigh probably less then 130 lbs. "Hello Harry. My name is Sarah Evans I bet you are wondering who I am and why I was taking the image of an elderly woman." "Yeah that was a question of mine. Another one would be why do you claim to be my aunt? I only have two aunts one was Mariah Potter Malfoy and the other one is Petunia Evans Dursley." "Well the thing you never knew was that you mother and I are related actually to make it clearer me and your mother was my twin." "What? What do you mean twins? If you're my aunt then why did you let your sister and her husband knocks me down every damn day." Harry said angrily. "Harry I can't lie to you. Harry when Voldemort came to Godric Hollow on Halloween seventeen years ago I was there helping my sister and James take care of you because you had been sick for a couple of days. I needed a walk in the fresh air and I left for a few minutes. When I returned I saw the Death Eaters there and I knew someone had betrayed them. I ran into the house and saw your father dead on the stairs. I passed him and went up the stairs and saw your mother lying right on you I checked her pulse and she was gone too. I then was going to check on you but I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I hid in the closet and saw Voldemort come closer and closer to you. He had not originally known you were there he had thought he had missed you, unfortunately you started to cry and Voldemort heard. He then called out the words AVADRA KADRA on you and something happened. The room filled with a white light and the whole house started to shake. I was still in the closet blinded by the light when something hit me in the head. That's the last thing I remember. Sirius then came and woke me up after he heard me groaning from the closet. I still remember what he told me. He said James and Lily were dead and that you Harry had somehow survived. I didn't know what to think Voldemort didn't know I was in the room when he tried the curse on you but I am the only eye witness that can place him at the sight so if he is ever captured I will be the one who will give the testimony that will seal his fate. Later that night I went to Dumbledore to tell him to let you stay with me and Sirius since we were to get married later that year but he refused stating that the whole wizarding world presumed me dead as well because everyone knew I was over there. I then asked Dumbledore what could be done to protect Harry. He then proposed to me becoming your secret keeper. I accepted and immediately took on the form of Ms. Arabella Figg and moved in next door." "Okay I can understand that but why didn't you ever help when the Dursley's were treating me like crap?" "Harry I knew how my sister would treat you and I tried to convince Dumbledore about that but he said that to protect you I could not have anything to do with your upbringing and I could not interfere with how the Dursleys would treat you. It broke my heart everyday I saw you out there toiling in the grass and the flower beds because they were to lazy to do it. When I would baby-sit for you it pained me for me not to reveal my true identity to you." "Aunt Susan I am sorry I didn't realize it was so hard on you I had no clue about any of this and I didn't know that you were protecting me either. So now what?" Harry asked. "Well one thing is clear you are my nephew and your young fiancée will be my niece so how about you come over and give me a big hug." The whole group embraced for what felt like forever before finally breaking and talking for a very long time that night. 


	7. Mission

Chapter 7 The Mission  
  
Draco, I have been informed that you have decided to still help the cause of our master even though your mother and I have split up completely. I have a mission that has been approved by our Lord you are to gatherer information on Hogwarts Security measures and help in deactivating them so we may invade. Also I want you to personally poison Granger she is too dangerous to us. I want her eliminated before the next fort night  
  
Goodbye for now  
  
Your Father  
  
"So professor what do I do now he wants information on security of Hogwarts and he wants me to kill my own cousin. I can't and won't do that. I might not like them but I will not kill my own family." Draco said. "Draco as you know you must do what your father request for it is through him that we will get Voldemort." "Alright professor but I am not to happy about this." "Neither am I Draco Neither am I." Later that day the Gryffindor Quidditch team was holding an open try out because Ginny was no longer to be a beater due to her pregnancy which was now in her fourth month. "Ron lets see we have Collin Creavy, June Valencia Seamus Finnegan, and Robert Hogan, and Kendall Lyons who do we choose?" "Well I think the best two selections would be Robert and Kendall because they have played Quidditch before at their school in America, and besides that they are damn fine players." "Alright well we will talk tonight who we should choose." Harry said right before he blew his whistle to end the try outs. "We will let you know tomorrow thank you for trying out and if you don't make it this season please try next because most of us will be gone."  
  
Meanwhile in a secret location Voldemort and his closet confidents were talking with the notable exception of Luscious Malfoy even though he was often considered Voldemort's right hand man. "Wormtail get you disheveled ass over here I have a mission for you." "Y..Y..Yes My Lord how may I serve you?" "Malfoy's son has been given a mission which I know he will not complete due to him actually being part of the light. I want him eliminated immediately, and I want you to do it." "But master Luscious will not let us touch Draco and he believes that he will come back to the Dark side." "YOU DARE DISOBEY ME WORMTAIL!" "No my Lord I shall destroy Draco immediately." "Good and one more thing if Luscious interferes KILL him is that understood." "Yes sir."  
  
Back at the Common room there was a lot of arguing about who to choose for the Qudditch team. "Okay here is the final decision. Kendall has been chosen as our new beater with Rob as a back up beater so there we go. We will meet tomorrow to have our first practice okay everyone? See everybody tomorrow." Harry said as he was leaving the common room. Just then Neville ran up to him. "Neville what is wrong with you?" "Harry there is a major fight going on in the Great Hall." "What do you mean Neville?" "I mean some one is fighting Malfoy and is significantly kicking his ass." "Oh shit no Draco" Just then Harry opened his mind for the first time and apparated to the great hall but arrived quietly. Harry was shocked at his silent form of transportation but he didn't have long to think about it. "WORMTAIL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TRAITOR YOU ARE SUPPOSED BE IN AZKABAN." "Harry Pppotter you are here. That gives me a chance to impress my master. But to answer your question my master freed me from that hell hole." "Damn Azkaban must be getting sloppy if they let your ass get out." Draco replied. Peter (Wormtail) raised his wand to silence Malfoy when he heard a pop. "Drop your wand you stupid piece of shit." "Dad what the?" "Shut up Draco this is between me and Peter." "You dare come to Hogwarts and try to kill my son. Why?" "Our master ordered me too and he told me to eliminate you if you got in the way." Peter raised his wand about to cast the death curse on Luscious but he was not fast enough. "AVADRA KADRA." The words rang through the great hall and after the green light went out there lay Peter dead but the elder Malfoy was no where to be found. "Dad where are you? Dad?" "Draco he isn't here but look he left a note for." Hrry said to his distraught cousin. Harry began to read it out loud  
  
Draco my son  
  
If you are reading this then I have disappeared after I killed that piece of crap Pettigrew. I knew you weren't part of the dark but I still had a feeling that you might be. I am going into hiding now because as soon as Voldemort finds out that I have killed Wormtail there will be hell to pay and I know he will be on the hunt to kill me now for interfering in Peter's mission. You must not come back to Malfoy manor because that is where the Death Eaters are and Voldemort often visits there. Stay with you mother and Lupin since they are now with each other. Although I did treat you like crap for must of the time I do love you and I shall always love you. I don't want you to come and find me you are safe at Hogwarts so stay there. If I do not see you again the may you have a successful life my son  
  
With Love Your Father  
  
"No dad don't do this to me." 


	8. Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 9  
  
Voldemort's Revenge  
  
It had been nearly three months since the death of Peter and the disappearance of the Elder Malfoy. The girls were now starting to show as they were in their seventh month of pregnancy. Harry and Ron were deciding how their double wedding should be done. They had asked their mentor Albus Dumbledore to be the man who would preside over the wedding. Sirius had agreed again to be the best man at another Potter wedding and Sarah had agreed to be the Maid of Honor at the wedding just as she had been at James and Lily's wedding nineteen years earlier. Draco had been asked by Dumbledore if he had wanted to switch houses because of the debacle that had happened with his father and Peter and Voldemort. Although he said he was not scared of what Slytherin would do to him Dumbledore and Snape believed it would be safer for him to be in a different house since most of the current students whose parents were Death Eaters were in Slytherin. "Draco I believe it would be pertinent that we move you to Gryffindor house immediately to protect you. You know as well as everybody that the Death Eaters are after you and your father fore the death of Peter." "But headmaster I don't think it is a good idea. I mean if I leave Slytherin then everybody would know that I am part of the light." "But Draco everybody already knows that you are part of the light and they have been ordered to look for you and destroy you if possible." "If you wish me to go to Gryffindor I shall go." "It will be done Draco."  
  
Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor "Master we know where Luscious is." "Where is that traitorous bastard?" Voldemort asked his minion." "He is living in America sire. He has agreed to work for the American Ministry of Magic. Shall we attack him now?" "No we will not attack yet. We will send our spy back to America so that we can see what he is up too. How is the plan going to kill Draco Malfoy?" "Plan sire I was unaware that there was still a plan to kill Draco I thought that we just went after him to get Luscious out of the way. I didn't realize we were really going to kill him My Lord." "Moron I didn't just target Draco to get his father to reveal his true colors I want him dead because he also betrayed me by staying with the light. Also we need the money that the Malfoy's possess. They have immense gold reserves in Gringotts and with that much gold we would e able to fund all our missions." "Master I will go and kill Draco if it suits you." "Yes and do be more careful then that dumb ass Peter was. If you also happen to see Potter you have my permission to eliminate him. One more thing Draco refused to do this so I am giving it to you. Kill the filthy mud-blood Granger and her child and if you by chance get a shot at the Weasley girl kill her also." "Yes my Lord." The mysterious Death Eater said to his master. 


	9. Disclaimer

This is kinda stupid to write but I might as well get it over with since I have been updating a little. Okay here goes. Harry Potter and his world friends and family except for Sarah Evans don't belong to me if they did then I would be eternally happy but they don't they belong to Ms J.K. Rowling publishing rights belong to Scholastic Publishing here in America.  
  
(A/N) I would like to thank my reviewers especially PheonixFire MagicGirl2 and Kitty who have all reviewed my story twice.  
  
There are concerns about the premarital sex with G/H and R/H but that is how I write I don't make the stories for little kids I make them for teenager and above. I am sorry if I offend anybody. Please keep reviewing and look for a special surprise to come soon. Harry finds someone who is very close to him but this person is not whom Harry thinks he is. (Tantalizing huh) I shall update in a few days 


	10. snapes loyalty

Snape's Loyalties  
  
Harry woke up with a start realizing his scar was burning very badly signaling him that something was on the horizon from Voldemort something very big and bad. "Ginny are you awake?" "Hmmmm Harry what is it? I was asleep." "I know and I am sorry for waking you but something is about to happen that has to do with Voldemort and I think he has a spy in the castle." "Harry are you sure? The only spy that we know of is Snape and he is spying for Dumbledore." "Yeah you might be right. But I need to go speak with Dumbledore." "Harry it is three thirty in the morning Professor Dumbledore is probably asleep. Tell him tomorrow." "Okay but I need to go talk to Sirius and Arabella and I know they are awake they never go to bed this early." Okay well I am going to bed I have a doctors appointment tomorrow in Hogsmeade." "Okay hunny I'll be up soon."  
  
Harry approached his Godfathers room and knocked lightly. "Who's there?" Padfoot I need to talk to you and Sarah." "Harry yeah come in." "Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I needed to speak with you too." "Harry there is no need to apologize you might be 17 but we are still you Godparents and we are always here for you." "I know and I appreciate that." "Okay so what's up Little Prongs?" Although that had been his father's nickname after he became an anamagi Harry didn't like the name but he didn't say anything. "I was sleeping just about thirty minutes ago when my scar started burning really badly and I think Voldemort is planning something and I have a feeling I know what it is." "What?" His godparents said in unison. "I believe that he has a spy on the grounds of Hogwarts." "Harry do you have any proof of this. I mean although I know it can happen we haven't had a spy in Hogwarts since Peter and that was four years ago." Sirius I know that but there is something going on and I really think it will happen and this spy will be the one to do it I think." "Harry do you think it is Snape." Sarah asked her nephew. "I don't think so but it is always possible." "Sarah don't be ridiculous. Snape would not try to turn back to the dark side. I may not like the SOB but he is not a traitor." "But Sirius he did put you nearly back in Azkaban just because of a joke." Sarah I know that but he is not the spy I will stake my reputation on it." "Okay if it is not Snape then who could it be?"  
  
A few hours later Ginny and Harry were at Hogsmeade to meet with the MediWitch who was supposed to deliver Ginny's baby. As they walked in and sat down Harry was acting really nervous. "Harry what's wrong why are you so nervous?" "Because Gin this is the first time we will get to see the baby and I am scared that since I posses some of Voldemort's energy that our baby will be messed up somewhat." "Harry that is ridiculous you know our baby will be healthy. Don't worry about it okay." Ginny said as she tried to calm her fiancé. "Virginia Weasley." The nurse called from the room. The young couple were lead into the examining room. "The Mediwitch will be with you shortly." The nurse said as she exited. "So Harry what is up after this?" "Well we have an appointment with Julie Deathmon to go over colors and flowers." "Okay well hopefully this wont take long." Just then the doors opened and the Mediwitch walked in. She was a tall woman maybe five foot eleven inches and had beautiful brown hair and green eyes. "Hi Ginny how are you feeling today? "I am okay Dr Jameson. Just a little tired." "Well that is to be expected when you are having a baby. Now would you like me to examine you?" "Yeah I guess it is okay as long as it is okay with Harry. Harry.Harry" Although Harry was in the room physically his mind wasn't. "Where am I?" What is this place?" "Ah Potter I would have assumed you know this area. We are in the deepest reaches of your mind after all where you keep all of your deepest darkest secrets." "Voldemort what in the bloody blue hell are you doing in my mind?" "Why Potter I am here after what I have been after for the last seventeen years I am after you but since I cant destroy you myself I have relegated the duties to my newest Death Eater." You think a stupid Death Eater will destroy me? Think again you sadistic piece of shit." "We will see Potter we will see hahahahahahahaha." Harry then woke up with a start lying on the floor. "Harry are you okay?" "Yeah I am fine." "What happened?" Voldemort cam e to me and told me there was a new Death Eater after me and that he would defeat me." "Oh No Harry." "Ginny don't worry the Death Eaters cant hurt me and I know it. Now lets get off that subject. What did the doctor say?" "She said we are going to have twins." TWINS Gin you're kidding." "No Harry I am not kidding we're having twins." "Oh Merlin this is great news. We need to celebrate. Are you ready to leave?" "Yeah lets go."  
  
Meanwhile Snape was at Hogwarts deciding what was better for himself. "I have never liked Potter but I gave my word to Dumbledore that I would let him know if something was up. But if this new Death Eater is so good and can kill Potter then it could easily help me out and then he would make me stop remembering Lily." Snape's memory went back to the woman he had loved from afar for so long and yet she never knew it. He didn't hate Harry because he was her son but he couldn't stand that he was James's son. "Damn it I can let Voldemort hurt my beloveds son even if I cant stand him." Snape sprinted up to Dumbledore's office to tell him of the impending attack.  
  
Later as the young couple were coming out of Deathmon's Wedding Shop they were confronted. "Harry Potter I presume." The man in the black cloak with a hood said. "Yes I am he. How may I be assistance?" "You can die for my mater for on the orders of Voldemort I am to kill you." His voice was so forceful that Harry knew what was on the horizon. "Ginny run back inside and contact the Ministry while I take care of this SOB." Ginny was paralysed with fear. "Ginny move now go." Ginny immediately recovered and ran inside of the Mediwitch's office. "Don't worry Potter she will be with you shortly in the after life." The mysterious man raised his wand and said the cold words that froze Harry's sole. "AVADRA KADRA." Harry immediately dodged the curse and landed with a thud. He immediately got up and got up and cast he his own curse. "EXPEATRMIS PETRIFIUS" The curse hit it's mark and froze the Death Eater completely. The Death Eater fell to the ground completely petrified right when the Aurors showed up. "Harry are you okay?" Robert Macnamera asked him. "Yeah I'm fine but who is that guy?" "I don't know but would you like to damask him?" "Yeah let me do that." "Okay go for it." Harry went over to the frozen Death eater knelt down beside him and removed his mask. As soon as he saw his face Harry passed out from shock. 


	11. the death eater revealed

The Death Eater Revealed  
  
Harry woke up in St. Mungos later that day. His whole family was by him and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally woke up. "Oh Harry I was so scared that you had been hit with a bad curse. I couldn't lose you. I didn't even want to think of the possibilities." Ginny said as she began to sob softly. "Ginny I swear to you nothing will happen to me. I will not leave you or our children." Damn mate you gave us a bloody fright didn't you?" Harry knew in a second who I was even though he couldn't see him because of the crowd around him. "Ron are you Mione okay?" "Yeah Harry we're fine we got an emergency notice from the ministry saying to come to St.Mungos as soon as possible so we flooed over here immediately." "You used Floo powder?" "Yeah why?" "You stupid git it can hurt the baby and you know that." "Harry calm down we put a safety spell on Hermione so she wouldn't be affected." "Fine but I want you guys to tell me I didn't see what I saw." "Harry we don't know because they covered his face before any of us could see him." "So you guys don't know who he is?" "No Harry but who did you think you saw?" Hermione asked her cousin. "I cant say it is all such a blur, but if it who I think it is there needs to be a lot of explaining."  
  
Harry was released from St. Mungos the next day and went back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was walking down the hall when he first saw Harry. "So you are back Harry. And I assume you want to ask me some question about this new Death Eater." "Yes Professor I would if it is convenient for you." "Of Course Harry follow me to my office."  
  
As they reached Dumbledore's office Dumbledore gave the password "Lemon peppermint sticks." When they went into the office they both took seats. "Alright Professor I want to know how this Death Eater is and why does he have the same scar I have?" "Harry you already know who it is but you will not admit to yourself that it is who it is." "But Professor it cant be." "I am afraid that it is Harry the Death Eater is none other then your father James Potter." Harry nearly collapsed from the shock again. "But Professor my father has been dead for nearly 17 years how can this new menace be my father."  
  
"Harry after the petrify spell wore off we put him under vertiserium. We asked him everything that had happened. He reported that 17 years ago after Voldemort came to your house and Voldemort hit James with the death curse, but just like you, Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione he is immune from it, although it did knock him out. Voldemort knew he was not dead but before he could kill James with a knife that he always carried he heard you mother and went up after her. He killed her and then tried to attack you but as we all know that failed. He was reduced to what he was until your fourth year. The three Death Eaters who were still at the house knew Lily was dead but they knew James wasn't. He told us that they grabbed him and then tried to destroy the house but because of the charms they were unsuccessful. They then apparated with you father to their secret hiding place which we now know is Malfoy Manor and placed him in the dungeon. He lingered there for the nest 15 years until Voldemort came back. Your father states that when Voldemort came back to Malfoy Manor he put James under a mind control spell and made him a Death Eater, but because he was not truly dark he could not mark James as he did all of the others." "So my dad is alive truly?" "Yes Harry although it will take a while for him to recover because of his ordeal. The spell has also be broken but he remembers hardly anything now we will have build back his memory from scratch. After that however he might be back to normal but we do not know"  
Thank you for reading so far I know this chapter was very short but I will go into more details in my next chapter Please Read and Review and Please tell me how I did with the cliff hanger 


	12. to my readers

To My Readers  
  
Okay I am getting tired of all of these people complaining about my story's plot and subplots. Look I am not writing this so you can bash my work I can accept the constructive criticism. Remember though my stories are my stories and the way I write is the way I write I will not change the plot or subplots. I do appreciate the reviews I have gotten but remember this is my own world that I am writing. Harry Potter his family and friends belong to JK Rowling. To the people who have claimed that I have screwed up the unforgivable curse I admit that but I do not have a handy dandy version right near me. To those people who have been complaining about the way my paragraphs I write these stories in Paragraph form and they don't appear like that on Fan Fiction.net. Also the fact that Harry is finding more and more of his family should not concern anybody. I do appreciate my readers who have been giving me positive reviews keep it up.  
  
Thank you  
  
Mike Hefner 


	13. Meeting James

Hi guys welcome to Chapter Ten of The Marriage. Okay as most of you know now James was the Death eater and he has now had the spell broken on him and his memory is coming back slowly. This story will now end the subplots of Harry finding anymore relatives. I have no plans to bring Lily in this story. Chapter eleven will deal with James and Harry and what will happen with the Elder Malfoy.  
Chapter 10 Meeting James  
  
Harry was taken to the Hospital wing where his father James was being cared for. As he approached the bed that his father was in Pompy stopped him. "Harry he doesn't remember anything. I don think it be a good idea for you to see him yet." "But he is my father he hasn't seen me in nearly 17 years and I would love to see him." "Harry I don't think he is ready he still remembers very little I don't think he remembers you, Lily, or any body for that fact." "But the vertiserum it made him tell you guys what had happened." "Yes Harry vertiserum makes the person tell the truth but once it wears off he has no memory if he is suffering from amnesia. Voldemort put him under a very bad mind control spell that wiped his memory of everybody so we will have to be very careful in the next few days." "Okay I understand but Pompy may I be permitted to look at him from a distance." "That should not be a problem. Follow me Harry." Harry follower the medi- witch over to where he could see his father talking to Dumbledore. "What is professor Dumbledore doing?" "He is trying to see if there is a way with the spell broken on James that he can remember anything although right now I don't see any improvement." At that moment Dumbledore spied Harry out of the corner of his eye. "James look to your left do you know who that young man is?" "Yes sir it is the boy Voldemort tried to have me kill." "Yes James you are correct but he is also something much more to you. For you see that boy is Harry, Harry Potter, your son." "My son, but professor this is not possible I don't remember having a son." "The spell that you were under was a very powerful dark one and it wiped your memory but we will return you to normal if we can. But I would suggest you help your self get your memories back."  
  
Harry was in a trance like state seeing his father for the first time other then in pictures was a blessing for him. He had not been killed by Voldemort, but Voldemort did the damage to the man he looked strong in the pictures but now he looked emaciated and very weak. He probably didn't know that Harry existed or that he was in so much love with his wife and now his wife was dead. He had so much taken away all his good memories from his life, being a seeker for Gryffindor, being Head Boy, being in love with the most beautiful woman at school, and then finally marrying her. Harry was now madder then he had been after Voldemort killed Cedric. He swore to avenge his family, his mother, father and the families that Voldemort had hurt. As he was thinking he was startled by a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Wha..?" "Harry how are you my boy?" "Confused Professor I mean he is my father definitely but he remembers nothing of his life and nothing about mom and me." "Harry he will eventually remember you and his whole life. I just told him he had a son and he was shocked at that revelation but I told him you were a great kid and that you love him very much. He also asked me to ask you if you wanted to meet him and so I said I would ask you." "Professor no offense to this but are you nuts! Of course I want to meet and talk to him he is my father." "Okay Harry follow me please."  
  
Harry followed professor Dumbledore over to the bed that his father was in. "James Potter I would like you to meet Harry Potter seventh year Gryffindor and your son." "Harry this is your father James Potter." As Dumbledore left the area he asked Harry if he wanted Sirius and Remus around also. Harry nodded and Dumbledore then left to go get the other two members of the Marauders.  
  
"Hello Harry I know this must be hard to see me and know I am your father when I can't remember you." "Dad I know that you will eventually remember everything and that you will be a great father." "Okay Harry you know what happened to me I am sure Professor Dumbledore has told you what I said under the vertiserum but it is all a blank to me. Why don't you tell me about your life." " "Well okay I was born July 31st 1981 at St. Mungos hospital to you and your wife Lily Evans Potter. We lived in a very peaceful surrounding although it was a very dark time for our people. Voldemort was on the rise and he knew you could stop him so he came to Godric Hollow on information from a traitor by the name of Peter Pettigrew." James head went up at the name of one of his close friends. "Excuse me for the interruption but did you say Peter Pettigrew. He was a good friend of mine when I was younger." "Yes dad he was but he betrayed you too Voldemort on Halloween 1982. He took you out and then killed Mom and then tried the death curse on me but for some reason that is still not fully known it rebounded and hit him almost destroying him. Sirius Black found me after the attack and also found Sarah your sister in law and his fiancé. Hagrid showed up told Sirius to give me to him on Dumbledore's orders so Sirius handed me over."  
  
"Harry I don't understand. Sirius from what memory I have regained was my best friend and I thought we made an arrangement that if something ever happened that he would take over in my absence. That would include if they thought I was dead."  
  
"Old friend I did try but Dumbledore seemed to think that he would be safer in the Muggle world. Hagrid took Harry from me and then my rage grew and grew in my heart and I went to search for Peter." "Okay time out here you thought I was dead why if my body wasn't found?" "James we did find a body but it must have been another person made to look like you by magic so we wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
"Anyway Dumbledore McGonagall and Hagrid took me to the Dursleys to live with because of what had happened they didn't know that any of the family was alive they thought you, mom, and Sarah were all dead so I was left with the only living relatives I had left the Dursleys. The Dursleys were deathly afraid of me because I was the son of a witch and a wizard apparently Petunia knew that I would be the same way. So anyway I got my first Hogwarts letter and then they started to get really nervous. They destroyed them and kept on until Hagrid finally rescued me. I was sorted into Gryffindor house and then went on to help stop Voldemort getting the sorcerer's stone and defeated him once again. In my second year the chamber of secrets was opened and then I helped destroy the Basilisk and the teenage form of Voldemort. I also meet my fiancée that year Ginny Weasley, but more about her in a few minutes. In my third year we proved that Sirius was innocent of betraying you and mom but unfortunately Snape stop him from being cleared and he was on the run for the next 4 years still. In my fourth year Voldemort came back to full power after stabbing me killing Cedric Diggory and using a very old spell. In my fifth year I moved out of the Dursleys and started to stay with the Weasley's a wizarding family who I am great friends with. I was also inducted into the Order of Phoenix just as you were. Nothing exciting happened in my sixth year. This year has been big already. Lets see this summer Ginny and I along with Ron and Hermione my friends found out that we were all going to be parents. Luscious Malfoy turned against Voldemort after Peter tried to kill Draco his son. He is in hiding but safe and then you appear to try to kill me. So it has been a very exciting year so far." "I bet. Harry thank you for telling me this my memory is coming back slightly but I need to sleep can you Sirius head out of here for a while?" "Sure dad we will see you later. Goodnight and I love you." "Goodnight Padfoot, Little Prongs I love you both."  
  
Harry and Sirius were walking out of the room as Harry said to Sirius. "He called me little prongs he must be remembering slowly." "I think your right Harry now why don't we go see the family okay." "Okay"  
Please read and review I like them and I appreciate Phoenix Fire for your help and keeping my hopes up after getting so many bad reviews thatnks to all who helped me get over everything. 


	14. The reunification and destruction

Welcome to Chapter 11 This is finally where everythings starts to somewhat make since (not really) but hell what are you going to do please stay tuned Chapter 12 is coming up soon and then we will get to know the Potter and Weasley new additions  
Chapter 11 The Reunification and Destruction  
  
James was not sleeping well in his hospital bed. He kept tossing and turning as he was having horrible nightmares. "Get away from me you sadistic son of a bitch I wont let you near Harry again." "Ah isn't this quaint Potter wants to be the hero just like it always has been, well Potter you will not live long enough to get to know that menacing son of yours, I swear it." "You've done that before Voldemort just like you told me I would never escape from your control and yet I did that didn't I?" "Yes you did thanks to that bumbling fool Dumbledore but he will not stop me from utterly destroying the Potters, Malfoy's, Weasley's and that little mudblood bitch Granger." Suddenly a white light began to shine in James' mind. (A/N okay I know how can a white light begin to shine in a man's mind give me a chance though.) "What is this light? What is happing to me?" Voldemort said as he began to vanish. "Potter you may have won this but you will not win I swear I will destroy your family and friends like I destroyed your wife." Suddenly Voldemort was no longer in James' mind, but as James concentrated more the white light began to take a form and spoke to him. "James?" "Lily?" "Yes James it is me." "But your dead." "I am aware of my current situation you giant prat boy you always were one for the obvious. James I know the pain you must be feeling about not being there for Harry for the last sixteen years but you must not blame yourself. You were captured and put in a dungeon for that period of time. Harry has grown up to be a pretty well adjusted young man and he now knows what to be in love is like." "Lily I want to be there for him but I don't know where to start I mean I cant remember anything while I am awake and if I cant remember how can I be the father I am supposed to be?" "James, Voldemort put a very powerful mind control and memory wipe on you but I have reversed it." "How Dumbledore couldn't even reverse it so how did you?" "You know for someone who claims to have loved me you sure don't know a lot." "Hey cut me some slack jeez I've been a slave for the last 16 years." "Okay well being in the spirit world has increased my powers and you know how well I was at Charms. But anyway that's how I did it." "Thank you my love. I will never forget you." "I would hope not you have a reminder of me at Hogwarts so I would hope you wouldn't forget me. But I know and I miss you dearly and I wish we could be together. One more thing. Malfoy is in trouble in America. Voldemort plans to take him out." "So what Malfoy is a Death Eater so what if Tom kills the son of a bitch." "James it is because of Luscious that Harry was not killed by Pettigrew. Malfoy turned his back on Tom after Tom ordered the death of Draco Malfoy his son." "And what exactly would you like me to do?" James asked his wife. "Have Dumbledore send the order of Phoenix to America to protect him." "I will Lily I promise." "James I must leave you now but remember that I love you and please watch over our son." "My love I swear I will always remember you and I will protect our son with my life." James then left this dream world and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning James had been up since five talking with Dumbledore. "Albus I know what Lily said Malfoy is in trouble. Tom is going to kill him and we must protect him." "James it is already to late. Voldemort has killed Luscious." "What? How?" "He was found about three in the morning our time. Apparently Voldemort knew where Malfoy was living and just stormed his home and took him out. They eve killed the aurors who were protecting him. I am sorry James but Malfoy is dead."  
Many of you are wondering why I killed Malfoy so fast well it is very simple he was not a major player in my story he just helped me kill off a character who I think has needed to die since P of A and he served his purpose well. Well you guys know the rest read and review I am hoping to have forty reviews soon Thanks 


	15. Birth of a New Hope

Welcome to Chapter 12 of The Marriage, The Birth of New Hope. I called this chapter that because it is the rebirth of the Potter clan other then James and Harry. If you have read the books or at least gotten the idea that Harry and James are very important because of their heritage. These children will also be very important. Although right now I cant tell you why.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to PhoenixFire and to G-I-N-N-Y for your great folling of the story.  
Chapter 12 The Birth of New Hope  
  
It had been nearly a month since the death of the Elder Malfoy and everything was returning to normal or at least as normal as the wizard world could be. Ginny and Hermione were now eight and a half months pregnant. Ron and Mione decided they wanted to know the sex of their child before it was born because Ron really wanted to set up the little nursery. Mione wanted to know because well she didn't want a surprise.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You sure you want to know the sex of your child?" The medi-wizard asked the young couple. "Yes we do want to know." "Okay well let's take a look here." The baby began to rotate around then saw. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley Ms. Granger it's a girl."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You know I can't believe in the next few weeks we will be parents." Ron said to his best friend Harry. "I am shocked we made it to this point honestly." "Yeah me too between the Death Eater attacks meeting your dad and having to tell the Grangers that I knocked up their daughter it has been a stressful eight months." "Shit bro that's nothing let's see here. This year I have seen my girlfriend become my fiancé and the mother to my children. I saw the right hand man for Voldemort turn back to the light side. I find out my aunt is still alive. Malfoy turns good finds out he is my cousin and then switches houses. The my life is put in danger because of a new Death Eater who turns out to be my father and before that Ginny and I find out we are having twins. Top that all off with the simple fact of having to tell your mum and dad that their sixteen year old daughter was pregnant." "Bro I was just about ready to rip your head off and shit down your neck." "Yeah well I was about to do that to you also after I found out Mione was pregnant." "So what's the plan since the Christmas holidays start next week?" Ron asked his friend. "Well Dad moved in with Sirius and has decided to go back to work for the Ministry they have asked or I should say demanded that I spend the Holidays with them. I asked Ginny if she wanted to go and she was so enthusiastic that she was going to go see her father in law and one of her closet adult friends." "Yeah well Mione and I have decided to probably go to the burrow for a few days and then drive the car out to Surrey where her parents live and spend a few days there." "That's cool bro. I hope you have fun."  
  
Just then a scream echoed through the Gryffindor Common room from Ginny and Harry's room. "What the hell was that?" "I don't know but let's go check it out." Harry and Ron both pulled out their wands as they ran up the stairs to the Head Boy's room. As they burst in the room they saw Ginny standing in her Maternity dress standing in a puddle of liquid. Harry's eyes went big as he tried to say what he was thinking, but nothing was coming out. "Ginny what's wrong why did you just scream?" Her brother asked her in disbelief. "Ron my water broke!" "What the Hell we got to get you to the hospital wing immediately." "Harry? Harry get a hold of yourself man your fiancé's water just broke!" "What! Holy mother of God. Ron run and get Mione and the go tell Poppy we are on the way down. Move!" Harry shouted as his best friend stood there in disbelief now his sister was going to be a mother.  
  
About ten minutes later Harry and Ginny were finally at the door of the Infirmary when Poppy open the door. "Well what are you waiting for come in and lay down Ginny." Poppy took to Ginny like it was no big deal. "Harry you need to alert Dumbledore, your father, the Weasley's, Sirius and Lupin. She should be delivering with in the hour." Harry had already thought of this and had assembled a group of his friends to alert everybody when it was time. First to show up was James and Sirius along with Lupin. "Harry how you holding up son?" "Right now fine but I don't know how it will be in the next hour." "Harry we want you to know that even though this is not the greatest time to have children when your 17 we are very proud of you for the way you have handled it." James said to his son. "That goes for us too Harry." Arthur Weasley said as he had just apparated to the Hospital wing along with Molly.  
  
"Harry please come in Ginny has requested your presence." Harry then went into the room that Ginny was in. "Are you sure we are ready for this Harry?" Ginny asked him crying. "Ginny we are ready. It is going to be hard but we will succeed as parents I swear to you." "Okay Ginny are you ready?" Poppy asked the young girl. "Yes lets do it."  
  
Two hours had passed and James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and pretty much all the Weasley men were pacing except for Percy he had been through this before since Penelope had delivered a year ago. "Guys will you quit pacing you making us nervous plus you are wearing a rut into the floor. Just then Harry emerged from the room carrying to bundles in his arms. "Hey guys." Harry said as he startled them. "Harry!" James said in shock "How was it? How is Ginny and the babies?" "It went well Ginny is fine she is recovering and the twins are fine. I would like to introduce you to Michael James Sirius Ron Remus Potter, and Lily Sarah Virginia Potter. Congratulations guys these are the newest addition to the family." "Oh Harry they are so precious. How much did they weigh and what are their measurements." Apparently Mrs. Weasley was starting a baby book for them. "Michael weighed 6 pounds 2 ounces and Lily weighed 5 pounds 7 ounces. They both measured in at 18 inches. I am going to take them back in there now but you can see them in a bit. Thank you for reading this far into my story I appreciate it very much. Next Chapter might take me some time because I am heading on Spring Break and I must buckle down now or be doomed. 


	16. the newest addition

Welcome to Chapter 13 of The Marriage this is a sort of sad chapter but please read and reviews this is my first chapter since coming back from spring break. So be kind  
Chapter 13 The Newest Addition  
  
It had been a week since Michael and Lily were born, and the new family of Potters was enjoying a quiet night for the first time. Harry was holding Lily as he fed her bottle to her. Michael was sleeping in Ginny arms as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Just then the fire they were staring at erupted into a pink flame. "Harry!" "Ron? What wrong?" "Hermione's in the hospital the baby is coming but something is wrong with Mione. Come as quickly as you can." "We'll be there right away." Harry told Ron as his head disappeared.  
  
Harry and Ginny were immediately terrified with this announcement that something was wrong with their best friend Hermione. Harry ran to his godfather's room in the Gryffindor tower. Harry began to beat the door violently. "Sirius open up please! Come on Sirius open the damn door." Harry continued to beat on the door until Sirius opened the door in a huff. "Harry what in Merlin's name is so damn important that you have to come and beat the living shit out of my door at 12:30 at night." "Sirius Mione is in the hospital the baby is coming but apparently there is something wrong with her. Can Michael and Lily stay with you guys for a while? Please." "Harry of course the twins can stay with us. Where's Ginny?" "She is coming down with the twins and their stuff."  
  
Just as Harry finished talking Ginny came running to the room with all of the babies stuff. "Sirius please take care of them we should be home soon." "Ginny you know I would never do anything to hurt them they will be fine. Go now your best friends need you." "Okay bye Sirius and thank you very much."  
  
Harry and Ginny immediately flooed to St Mungo's Magical Hospital where they meet Ron in the waiting room. "Ron how is she?" "Not good Harry she is not good at all. We were at her parent's house when her water broke but along with the amniotic fluid there was a lot of blood along with it. I was so scared we flooed here immediately and they took her into the emergency room." With that explanation the medi-wizard came out. "Ron Weasley?" "Yes doctor what is wrong with my fiancé?" "We have stopped her bleeding and have put her on a fluid potion but the baby is very weak and we are not sure it will survive." "What my baby was born and no one told me." "Mr. Weasley please understand it was of severe importance that we got the child out of Ms. Granger's womb. Had we not acted when we did the child would have died right then and there." "So how is my daughter?" "Very weak she lost a lot of blood and oxygen when her placenta ruptured. There is no telling how she will react to treatment. If she responds well we will be able to test for any abnormalities very soon." "Thank you doctor may I see Hermione?" "Yes you may but only you she is very weak so not for that long okay." "Okay thank you." Ron turned to his sister and his best friend. "Guy why don't you go home I will get in touch with you in the morning. I promise." "Okay Ron we understand we will see tomorrow morning."  
  
After Harry and Ginny left Ron went in to see his fiancé. "Mione are you awake?" "Ron is that you." Hermione said weakly. "Yeah baby it is me." "Ron I am so sorry I didn't mean for her to be hurt like this." "Mione it is not your fault you didn't do anything wrong this happens sometimes. She is alive and fighting. Now we need to come up with a name for her." "Ron I want to name her Hope Molly Weasley please." "Okay then that will be her name Hope Molly Weasley. Now go to sleep you need your rest. Good night love." "Good Night."  
  
The next day Mione was getting out of bed and went up to the NICU where she saw her beautiful daughter. "Doctor how is she?" "She is fighting, but the current treatment we are giving her is not working as well as we would like. If we don't see a drastic improvement within the next few hours we will need to switch her to a dosage of a stronger potion." "How are her mind and her physical body?" "There is no way of knowing right now but we will find out soon hopefully. Why don't you go like back lie down? We will alert you if anything changes okay." "Sir I don't want to leave Hope please." "Mione I know how you feel but right now we need to work and we can't have you around here right now okay." "Okay I understand but you better come and get me if anything happens." "We will don't worry."  
  
Read and Review Chapter 14 shall be up so have fun. 


	17. A new discovery

Chapter 14 Now up now this took a lot out of me thank you for all the reviews I am now up to 51 this is amazing. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please read and review  
Chapter 14 A new discovery  
  
The next morning Hope was still not doing as well as the wizards were hoping. Even though she was a full term child she looked very small and weak. The doctors had said she weighed 4 pounds and 3 ounces and only measured in at 14 inches long. This was very hard for Ron and Hermione to accept they had done everything right according to all the books they had read about pregnancy with witches.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger I have some bad news. Hope's body is rejecting the potion and her bleeding has started again only his time it is her intestines that have begun to bleed. There is no known way to stop this bleeding. I am sorry but we do not think she will survive the night."  
  
"Doctor, you can't be possibly telling us the truth. Our daughter will not die. This can not be happening." Ron said as tears began to form in his eyes and as Hermione was sobbing softly."  
  
"Mr. Weasley I am afraid there is nothing we can do for her magic can't solve everything."  
  
"Have you called Dumbledore yet and see if he knew anything." Hermione asked sobbingly.  
  
"Yes we have. Dumbledore said that he knew nothing that could help the baby." The medi-wizard said.  
  
"May we see her please?" Ron asked the wizard. "Yes of course you can see her. I shall take you back there immediately. Ron and Hermione followed the wizard until they got to the critical care unit of the NICU. When they got there they asked the wizard to take her out of her crib and let them hold her. He was reluctant to do it first but then he nodded and let them hold her.  
  
"Ron, Mione I will be out in the hallway if you need anything. You can spend as much time as you want with her." "Thank you sir." Ron said as he began to caress Hope's head. "Ron I don't want to lose her she is ours a baby brought to this life from our love. I don't know what happened to her or why this is happening." "Mione none of this is your fault and don't worry she is not going to give up she is a Weasley and we are not quitters. Mione will you lay her down on the bed I want to hold her hand." "Ron you can old right now. I know but I want her to lie down and see both her parents holding her hands and holding each other." "Okay." Mione laid her sick daughter down on the bed and grabbed her hand as Ron did the same thing as they grabbed each others hand. As their hands touched a red and gold light began to shine around the two of them.  
  
Ron and Hermione had no clue about what was happening but they did not move from their position. The light began to encircle Hope and she was levitated off the bed. The light began to seep into her very slowly and seemed to be forcing something out of her. As they saw this Hermione called to Ron through the energy field. "Honey close your eyes and focus. Our energy is helping Hope." "I know Mione." The energy around became the whitest light that anybody had ever seen if anybody was in there. Hope was lifted higher in the air as the light penetrated her body at a much faster rate. Finally in an explosion of white light the darkness was removed from Hope and lifted away. As the light rescinded Hope was carefully laid back on the bed. And everything appeared normal.  
  
As the wizard came in the young couple was surprised to see with him Albus Dumbledore their mentor and friend. "Professor what is wrong why are you here sir." Ron asked him quizzically "Ron do you have no clue what you and Hermione have done." "What do you mean professor we didn't do anything." "Mister Weasley you and Miss Granger have just cast one of the most powerful healing spells ever without a wand." "What do you mean professor?" "I will explain in a minute but hold on please. Will you check her out completely?" "Yes I shall. The standard medical check up spell should do it." The medi-wizard said the incantation and then did a double take at the results. "She is in perfect health."  
  
"What? What do you mean she is in perfect health? Less then twenty minutes ago you told us she was probably going to die." Ron said angrily. "Had you two not be so loving she probably wouldn't be alive right now? Let me explain what has happened. Five months ago Draco was ordered to try to kill you Hermione to satisfy Voldemort. Draco as you know is part of the light and refused to harm his family and Voldemort knew this so he gave the job to the only one of his death eaters who was an anamagi Peter Pettigrew. Peter was to give you a potion that would make your body rupture and destroy itself from the inside. He failed and instead put it on some food that you were to eat right before he was found by Draco and killed by the late Malfoy. Your body rejected the potion because of your relation to the Slytherin house. Unfortunately Hope was not immune to the potion and it seeped into her through the placenta which is why it ruptured. This is also why her intestines began to rupture also." "But professor what does our love have to do with anything how did it save Hope?" Hermione asked inquisitively. "Mione love is a very strong part of magic and you and Ron had so much for each other and Hope that it activated your latent abilities for healing. You Mione are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Ron's family is very strong in the light as well. The red and gold light that encircled you and both and Hope healed the remaining potion in Hope and repaired all the damage that was done to her. She will still be very tiny but she will be in perfect health."  
  
"Oh Thank Merlin!" Ron said excitedly. Ron grabbed Mione and swung her in the air and the left her done as he picked up hi newly healed daughter and started to hold her like a true father. They had survived there first major problem with a child and now they were ready for anything.  
  
Thank You for all the people who have supported me and this story I am close to their wedding so any ideas that any of you have I could defiantly use. Thanks and as always please read and review 


	18. The Planning

Sorry for such a short chapter coming up and I am also sorry about the long tinme between updates. School is getting very difficult and I have been really buckling down with classes and haven't really had a time to write. My next chapter will be a lot longer and better this chapter just will let you know that they have started to plan the wedding.  
Chapter 15 The Planning  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all decided in mid February to actually start planning their nuptials. The babies were all doing well and were growing as healthily as they could. Now the group of friends believed this was a good time to plan the marriages that would be the pinnacle of the year at Hogwarts. Julie Deathmon traveled from her office in Diagon Ally to help them plan it. She had agreed to also plan Ron and Hermione's at only half price because their financial plans had been screwed up since of Hope's illness.  
  
"Okay Harry and Ron I am going to ask you to leave the room, because I want to talk to the girls and see what they want, and then I shall come back and have a talk with you and see what you want so we can combine what we can."  
  
"Okay Ginny, Hermione what would you guys like?" The girls talked for several hours while Ron and Harry were taking care of the children. After what seemed like nearly the whole day it was their turn to talk to Julie.  
  
"Harry, Ron I have a lot of good ideas for the wedding and what the girls want but I also want your opinion and input in what your wedding to be. Is that okay?" Harry and Ron both nodded  
  
Mione was upstairs in the room feeding Hope her bottle when Ron finally cam in and said hello to his fiancé. "How did it go?" "Oh fine I think we got a lot done and I think Julie has a good idea what to do with the wedding. Although I did discover something." "What?" Mione said interested now. "Harry has no real since in planning a wedding and I think he was confused by everything." "Well that is not a shock considering he never did have to do this before unlike you and Gin and me. So of course he is going to be confused." "How is Hope doing?" "She is doing very well I think she has fully recovered from the potion that Wormtail fed to me." "Good lets go to bed we have a big day tomorrow we are going shopping for baby wear." "Okay Ron goodnight." "Goodnight Mione." Ron said as he kissed her gently.  
  
Meanwhile up in Harry and Ginny's room there began a small sobbing as Harry stepped into the room. As Harry peered into the crib he began to realize that is was his son who was sobbing slightly. Harry gently lifted Michael up out his crib. "What is wrong son?" probably expecting Michael or Mike as he was now being called to answer. "I cant believe how much he looks like dad and me put together. He will probably be a great seeker and a great student here at Hogwarts. I just hope not to be a major disappointment to you guys" he said as Ginny was looking over in awe.  
  
"Harry why do you think you would be a disappointment to Mike and Lily you are their father and probably the most important person to them. They love you very much and they care about you a great deal." "I know Gin but I don't want to disappoint them in whatever I do." "Harry you will teach them tons of stuff. You might make them mad but they will love you forever and they do care okay." "Okay thanks Ginny." "Your welcome hey lay Mike down and lets go to sleep." "Ah you wanna go to sleep." "And what pray tell would you like to do?" "Oh I think you know what I want to do."  
  
I know I didn't explain what they wanted that will happen in the next chapter so please read and review 


	19. the marriage and the pain

Chapter 16 The Marriage and the Pain  
  
June 7th came very quickly for the couples. It was now time for the wedding of the century as it would be called in the all wizard society. "Well Ginny this is your final day as a single woman how does it make you feel?" "Well even though I haven't really been single in over three years it is amazing that today I will finally become Mrs. Harry Potter." "Well what did you expect I mean I am sure Harry is scared shitless you are finally going to become his wife. And that is the thing he has been wanting for three years." Hermione said to her closet female friend and soon to be sister in law. "But what about you Mione I mean you are finally going to marry Ron and you have had such heartache with everything that happened to Hope and yourself." "Well to be honest I wasn't sure this day was going to happen especially after Hope nearly died, but I am glad we are becoming husband and wife finally it has been a long time coming."  
  
"Harry why in the world are you so nervous son?" "Well dad weren't you scared when you married mom? "Well to be completely honest yes I was but we also knew we were made for each other we didn't have the same type of experience you did but we knew we cared and loved for each other very much, and if I might be so bold you and Gin share the same sort of love that your mother and I had and still have even though your mother is in the other realm." "Harry calm down mate I mean come on this is something you have wanted for a very long time and now it is finally happing, you're marrying the girl of your dreams, and might I add the most beautiful girl in the world beside Mione." "Yeah Harry I wouldn't be scared if I were you I mean why should you be. You have two beautiful children a woman who loves you to death and friends all around you so don't be scared Harry." Sirius told his godson.  
  
The groups' major plans had been finalized for about a month before the wedding. Ginny's dress was a very beautiful robe that looked like a Muggle wedding dress. It was a beautiful snow white with gold trim. It was made from satin and lace and had a very long train. Hermione although a witch wanted her dress in the traditional Muggle style. It was white with the same gold trim and went down just slightly passed her feet. Her train was a beautiful design made completely of lace. And was like fifty feet. Their colors that they had chosen were considered a good match gold, red, midnight blue, and finally green. The flowers were a different story. The girls wanted each completely different. Ginny wanted the traditional roses and other flowers. Hermione on the other hand wanted dragon orchids and fire blossoms which were both very rare and very expensive. (A/N Hermione's parents are paying for her part of the wedding but please remember Gallons, Sheckles, and Knuts are different the Pounds. It is my opinion that one Gallon is the equivalent of 15 British pounds.) . Julie finally came up with an idea to stop the girls from bickering she decided to use dragon orchids and roses. She said that would make a wonderful arrangement.  
  
The men on the other hand had been relatively easy. Harry and Ron both wanted to wear traditional dress robes although in differing colors. Harry wanted his to be dark green with silver and gold clasps that interchanged with each other. Ron wanted his robe to be black with red and gold trim with sliver clasps. This was easy for Julie to handle and she was always thankful that most wizards were easy to deal with considering that most witches change their mind at least five times. Julie had suggested that they each wear a black bow tie and they had both agreed to this request by the wedding designer.  
  
"Okay well we got one hour to go if you two want to pull out now we will cover you." Sirius said laughing. "Shut up you giant git don't put that into the boys' head they actually might take you up on it." Remus piped in. "Alright you two that's enough of that?" James said acting like their moms. "Oh please mommy we want to pick on them some more." Sirius said mocking hurt feelings. "So guys how are we going to handle the kids?" James asked Ron and Harry. "Well dad Mrs. Granger will be walking down the aisle with Hope and you will be walking down the aisle with Michael and Lily. I mean I am sorry for not making you my best man but." James stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "Harry I don't mind I have already told you that Sirius was a great choice for you to make. Besides I don't remember what being a best man is like. The last time I was a best man was during my father's fourth wedding. Hey I did have one question. Who is going to Matron of Honor?" "Well the girls couldn't decide who both of their best friends were so they went with different ones." Ron answered. "Yeah Miones' chose Sarah to be her Matron of Honor and Ginny's will be Susan Vaughn." "Okay thanks boys and now it is time to get out there. We all love you two very much and we hope you have a blast." Sirius said to the new full fledged wizards.  
  
Harry, Ron, Remus, Sirius, and James went out of the holding room they were and all stood in their spots except for James who went to go get the kids from Molly and Sirius who would be accompany Sarah . There was murmuring through out the Great Hall which had been converted into a chapel looking area. The whole room was decorated in the colors that they had chosen. There were dragon orchids and roses all over the Hall and it made a great scene. Suddenly the wedding procession began and the major players for this wedding began to walk in. Mrs. Granger began her approach while in a stylish gown made by a Muggle designer named Giorgio Armani. She was carrying Hope who was dressed in a beautiful red baby robe with gold clasps. She was escorted by her son William Granger who was dressed in a traditional tuxedo. The next person to make their way up the aisle was Mrs. Weasley. She was wearing an amazing red and gold robe and looked to be the best she had ever owned. She looked astounding. She was escorted by her oldest son Bill who seemed to have cleaned up for this event. His hair was still in it's ponytail but he had taken out his fang earring and dressed in his stylish formal dark green robe with silver clasps. George was next with his wife Amanda who was both wearing dark blue robes with silver clasps. Fred came in next with his wife Fleur as they marched down the aisle Harry happened to whisper to Ron. "I can't believe Fred married Fleur he got lucky didn't he" "Not really they fight all the time but who cares lets enjoy this." Fleur and Fred were both wearing their red dress robes with gold clasps and looked happy although according to some of the guests they had a disgusted look when they looked at each other. Charlie then appeared escorting Hermione's 20 year old cousin Robin. Charlie was dressed in his nicest garments his official Gringotts robes which were dark blue with gold clasps. While Robin was wearing a deep blue dress that made a v shape but didn't show much cleavage. Her hair was put up in a bun and she looked very beautiful. Sirius was next as he escorted Sarah. Sirius had always had a special robe he wouldn't use except for wedding and the last time he had used it was at James'. It was pure jet black with red trim and with silver clasps. Sarah was wearing her red robe that she had had since Hogwarts days except it was cut more and the claps were replaced to be gold Finally James came in wearing his special robe the one he had on the day he married Lily. It was red and trimmed in black and gold which were the Potter family colors. In his arms he held two sleeping babies. Mike and Lily were dressed in matching black baby robes which were trimmed in red and gold. The were buttoned up with gold clasps but they didn't notice.  
  
It was now time for the women and their fathers, but unlike normal Muggle tradition they were announced by the head usher who happened to be Bill and after they were introduced the Wedding March would play and when the first woman got up to the aisle the next one would be called.  
  
"Introducing Miss Hermione Ann Margaret Samantha Granger escorting her tonight will be her father Dr. David Alexander Granger. Hermione looked as beautiful as an angel. Her white dress flowed as if the was wind blowing on her but there was not. The sunlight the came from the enchanted ceiling made her look more radiant. Her hair was beautiful laid flat and straight. She had tamed it that previous term. Her face showed pure excitement. Her father was wearing a robe that he got from Diagon Alley. It was dark red with silver clasps and it matched the dress well. As they got to the front the music stopped and everybody turned around again to see the next blushing bride.  
  
Introducing Miss Virginia Ann Michelle Weasley escorting her tonight will be Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. Ginny was beautiful also. Her dressed flowed as she was escorted by her father. Her hair was in curls and put up with several curls just cascading down her face. The sunlight again made her robe glow and look radiant and beautiful. Harry felt his knees growing weak. Her father wore his official Ministry of Magic robe which was all black with gold clasps. Ginny and Arthur reached the front of the great hall the music stopped and the ceremony began.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was to perform the marriage ceremony. He was dressed in his long flowing robes and looked very happy to be marrying the four smartest and most powerful witches and wizards he had known in the past century. He was disappointed that Draco was unable to attend since he was on a mission for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards we are gathered here this evening to bring together Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Who gives these girls away in marriage?" "Her mother and I do." Arthur and David stated together. "Very well thank you. It is amazing that after 7 years of seeing these four grow that now on their final day of school for all of them they become one to one another. The couples have asked to read their own vows so Ron will you go first."  
  
"Hermione since the first day I met you on the Hogwarts Express I have loved you. You are the most important thing to me in this world. You are my earth, sun, moon, stars, and the mother of my child. There are no words that express the love I feel for you. I vow to be with you until the day you die and to love you forever."  
  
"Ron it took me awhile before I would admit my feelings for you, but after I did it became the most incredible feeling. To be loved as much as you love me was just so shocking then after I got pregnant you still excepted me and Hope. I loved you then now and in the future and we will be together forever."  
  
"Harry you may begin." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Ginny you are the most special woman in this world. You brought me from a world of despair to a world of love when you looked at me for that first time. I never experienced true love before I met you. You were there after all the battles and accepted me after everything that happened. You never judged me and I am deeply appreciative for that. I will never stop loving you and our children I am very very lucky to be with you and I swear that I will always be there for you."  
  
"Harry I have loved you since the first time I saw you on the platform before you went to Hogwarts in your first year. And now the dream I have had for seven years has come true I am becoming your wife. You are my everything the father to my children and my best friend and I love you more then life itself."  
  
"May we have the rings" Dumbledore requested of Sirius and Sarah and Susan. "These rings are one of our symbols of your commitment that you have made to each other. These rings are not like typical Muggle rings they will let you know where each other are as long as you wear it. Harry, Ron please put the rings on your wife's hand and repeat after me. This is my bond to you. Nothing will destroy it. Nothing may put it asunder. May my power flow through you as it was your own?" Harry and Ron repeated what was said and then Dumbledore looked at the girls. "Hermione, Ginny please put the rings on your husbands hand and repeat after me. This is my bond to you. Nothing will destroy it. Nothing may put it asunder. May my power flow through you as it was your own?" "The rings have now been sealed and will keep their promises for as long as they are worn. Now there is only one part left to do. Please take out your wands. Please touch the tips of the wands together. I ask that every member of this group look upon this group and help them live to the best that they can and with this final spell the will be bonded for eternity. Maginicus Fusor Perminantus."  
  
Suddenly a light shone on the two couples and they became infused with how each other felt and they suddenly knew how to use each others powers. "It is now my privilege to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said. But just as the last part of Ron's last name left his mouth the doors exploded.  
  
"Ah well this just sickens me Potter got married and I see my little spy is here to. Hmm what to do should I congratulate you before I kill you Potter or should I just kill you now and that slut of a wife and your kids." Voldemort stated threatening. "Screw off Riddle there is no way you can beat us all in here and you know it especially since you lost your second in command." "Ah I believe you are talking about the elder Malfoy well turns out I don't need that bastard after all because I got the next best thing."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Tom Malfoy died saving after saving his son. Who can be the next best thing for you especially since we know you are so picky." James retorted to Voldemort.  
  
"Ah James it is so nice to see your dumb ass again. So how is the light side." "You really don't want to do this because it has been 18 fucking years since you killed my wife and tried to kill my son. I swear on my wife's grave I will kill you I swear it TOM YOU WILL NOT LIVE MUCH LONGER."  
  
"Empty threats as usual with you. You believe you can destroy me then try it motherfucker." Just then Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to attack and destroy what they could. Several bodies hit the ground dead within the first ten minutes of the battle including Fred Bill and Charlie Weasley. After an hour the battle had grown significantly worse for Voldemort nearly ninety percent of his death eaters were dead and there were only five left. "You might have won this battle but you have not won the war you assholes." With that order Voldemort called out his summoning charm. "Accio Hope. Accio Lily. Accio Michael." The children flew through the air and diapperated leaving everybody dumbfounded.  
  
Thanks for reading please review thank you to everybody who gave me ideas 


	20. The end of evil part 1

Welcome to Chapter 17 of The Marriage I know I probably scared you all when the babies were kidnapped but it was a good story angle I thought. I would like to thank Phoenix Fife Ginny and Narcissa Malfoy for their help and anyone who has reviewed my story. This chapter is small but it will get better and longer. There is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue and then you will find out who is writing this story.  
Chapter 17 The End of Evil Part 1  
  
"What the hell just happened? Where the hell are the kids?" Sirius asked after he woke up from a jar to the head. "They were taken by Voldemort and we don't know where he is hiding." James said. "Yes we do remember we have a spy who knows exactly where he is hiding remember" "Do you mean Snape but he disappeared after he told Dumbledore about me as a Death Eater he hasn't been seen since." "Sirius where is he damn it I want that son of a bitch's head on a fucking platter he will pay for kidnapping my children." "I am with you Harry I will rip him from limb to limb if he does anything to Hope or Mike or Lily he will regret ever doing this." "Albus where is Snape?" "I am afraid I do not know for he didn't even tell me he was leaving." The wise old wizard said.  
  
Meanwhile in Romania at the old Riddle Manor. "Ah finally I have the instrument of Harry Potter's destruction destroy his kids and he will go insane as well as that Muggle loving wife of his." Then I will ransom Hope back to the Weasleys for she is no use to me actually you know what why don't I just kill her I mean hell why not get rid of two birds with the same curse." "But my Lord what happens if it bounces off again and hits you again." "Ah I have no problem with doing that because it will not be me casting the curse. It will be these two my newest mindless lackeys. Say hello to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy." "My Lord both these men are traitors to out cause." "Yes I know this but with them under my power they will do anything and everything I tell them to." "As you say my Lord. I shall be waiting for further instructions."  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny had been sedated because of the racking sobs that filled their bodies after they came to the realization that Voldemort had their children. Harry and ron were not doing that well either. They were fuming angry that Voldemort had their children and Snape was no where to be found and they also couldn't find Draco since he had gone missing from his mission.  
  
"It has been decided." Dumbledore stated. "Although we don't know the exact location of Voldemort's lair we know he is in Romania and we know that his house has anti light apperation charms around. Be prepared Sirius, James, Lupin, and Arthur we will search all of Romania for the mad man. Be prepared to leave in five minutes." "What about us?" Harry said angrily. "You are too angry Harry. You and Ron will not be able to control your magic in this state, because of this you are a danger to yourself and a danger to other. Believe me son I know how you feel but we can't and won't risk you and Ron." James said to his son.  
  
As James went to his room to collect the invisibility cloak he received a vision from Lily. "James this is of utter importance. Our Grandkids are in Romania and are being held by the remaining death eaters." "How do you know this Lily?" "James for Merlin's sake I am in a different plane then you I can travel and see what is happing with my family. Listen to me though Voldemort had put the younger Malfoy and Snape under the imperious curse. They are under his control and they are willing to kill you. Be careful and James take Harry with you." "What Lily you have your head up there to long you brain is leaving you. I am not about to put Harry in mortal danger." "Harry will not be in mortal danger, but it must be Harry who strikes down Voldemort to finally end this nightmare." "Why Lily? Why him?" "Because he is the link to Godric as are you but he survived the last attack of Tom and he is immune from the killing curse. It is written in the books that The-Boy-Who-Lived will destroy the one who made him The Boy Who Lived in his final confrontation. With Harry the way he is right now he will not have a problem with killing Tom for good and destroying all the evil." "Okay Lily I shall take him with me but where are the kids being held at?" "At Riddle Manor in the province of Sibiu in the town of Brade. Please be careful my love." "I shall and thank you and I love you very much. As do I."  
  
Naturally read and review please. All city and county are really from Romania ] 


	21. Attention

TO MY READERS WHO ARE WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THE CHAPTER 18 OF THE MARRIAGE.  
It has been delayed due to classes. I hope to have it done within the next week but I can not say whether it will be or not. Over the summer however I will be writing more. Be prepared for Mike's story and Lily and Hope's day at Hogwarts to be coming up. Also I am thinking of introducing a character from another show into the Harry Potter universe. This story is only in the developmental stages so far.  
  
Please writew if you have any questions or suggestions for the next three stories I plan to write. I love all my reviewers. Thanks go out to Narcissa Phoenix Fire just another author Ginny and everyone else who reviewed and given me great ideas for the marriage  
  
I hope that you all will stay tuned for the end of the marriage and the beginning of the new stories 


	22. The End of Evil Part II

The End of Evil Part II The End of Voldemort  
  
James reappeared in the Gryffindor common room he saw his best friend holding his son to calm him and Remus holding Ron. "Sirius let Harry go he is coming with us as is Ron." "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS JAMES THIS IS YOUR SON AND HIS BEST FRIEND YOU CANT LET THEM GO!" "Sirius calm down he has to come with us if we hope to destroy Voldemort for good. He is the key to the prophecy. Plus Lily just told me to bring him." "James I really think your starting to lose it, but hell whatever I don't agree with this but these are your grandchildren." "Hold on James how did you know about the prophecy your not one to read up on legend like that" Remus asked him. "I told you Lily came to me in a vision she told me that The-Boy-Who-Lived will destroy the one who made him The Boy Who Lived in his final confrontation. So even though I am not happy about this we need to do it." "Okay works for me." Remus said. "Not me." Sirius said. "Guys can we shut up and go who knows what could happen to the kids if we don't get them in time." Arthur said. Arthur did not realize what he said until he heard a loud growl come from the direction that Harry and Ron was in. As he turned around he didn't see Ron or Harry. "Where did those two go?" "Oh shit Harry used his silent apparition." James said astonished. "So what does that mean?" Arthur asked. "One of Harry many abilities is that he can apparate anywhere he wants to and silently at that. If he goes after them he might not survive for a long enough time to help the prophecy to work." "Oh shit lets get then." Arthur said. The four took a port key to the country side of Braud.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were searching the Riddle house which they had apparated into just less then thirty seconds ago. "Harry how did we wind up here I thought dad said that Voldemort had anti light apparition charms all around here?" "He did Ron but I can get through those." "Okay whatever you say Harry. Wait what did you say how can you get through them." "Because of my abilities I can apparate anywhere even with dark charms protecting it. Now let's quit the chit chat and find the kids."  
  
Harry and Ron had been searching the house for what seemed like forever until they found themselves in the dungeons of the house. "Halt on the orders of the Dark Lord who are you?" "Your kidding you don't know who we are. Holy shit Voldemort must not be telling his new solders who we are, I wander why?" "Who gives a crap lets knock him out and find the kids." Ron said.  
  
"Well since you asked who we are. We might as well tell you before we knock you out. I am Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and this is Ron Weasley." "H...H...HARRY P.P...P...POTTER and WEASLEY my master will be pleased." "Don't count on it you slimy piece of shit where are our children?" "Why would I tell you that?" "Because if you don't we will completely destroy you and believe me as mad as we are we wont give a shit whether you live or die." "U....UH...B..BUT...IF I B.BETRAY M.MY M..MASTER HE WILL D...DESTROY ME." "No he wont you will be arrested and sent to Azkaban but you will not die that I swear you." "Okay H.Harry." "What is your name?" "Adam Vilely." "I have never heard of you." "My father is a member of the ministry of magic but I have followed Voldemort since my graduation at Beauxbatons last year. I have only had the dark mark since last month but I am not even a full fledge death eater I don't think Voldemort trusts me." "Look I hate to end this little love fest but where the hell are our children?" Harry said. "They are up stairs I believe in Voldemort's chambers but I believe they are being guarded until Voldemort decides what to do what to do with them." "Hold on you have been lying to us then you said you weren't a full fledge death eater so how in the Bloody Hell do you know where the kids are being held and who guarding them." Ron said to Adam. "Even though I might not be a fully fledged death eater I do know how to spy and ease drop on people." "Fine can we go get the kids now?" "Yeah I will help you I guess." Adam said.  
  
Meanwhile in the northern part of Braud James, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus were walking up to the Riddle home. "You know it would have been a lot easier if we were back in their old house in England but no, Tom had to come out to freaking Romania." Sirius said to the group. "Well we can't do anything now we are here so how we going to get into the house?" James asked. "Well how about this James you to change to Prongs and we will transform also. Arthur you need to transfigure yourself into a pathetic old man okay, which is walking Snuffles, and Prongs and I will try to get into the house." Remus said. "Okay guys lets do it." Arthur stated.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all transformed into the anamagi forms. James became Prongs the stag. Sirius became Snuffles the dog. Remus became Moony the calm wolf. Arthur was surprised although he knew that the Marauders had been pranksters in their school days he never assumed that these three would become some of the most powerful wizards ever. "Well I guess it is my turn huh?" With a reassuring nod from the three animals that were there he called his spell "Transformata." Arthur Weasley who had grown older in the past few days with the deaths of three of his children turned even older sprouting white hair getting a hunched back and just becoming what appeared to be a 90 year old man.  
  
After was all said and done Arthur took Snuffles for a walk around the house. He believed this was the stupidest thing he had ever done but he also knew that these were his grandchildren and he would be damned if Voldemort hurt them like he hurt Fred, Charlie, and Bill. He swore to avenge his family as well as Lily and all other that Voldemort had caused pain. As he began to walk around he looked through one of the windows and saw what made him jump up and down for joy. His son and Harry were there and still alive. He knocked on the window as hard as he could with out breaking it. The boys and whoever they were with heard the knock and came to the window and opened it.  
  
"Dad you got here." Ron said to his father. "Ron, Harry it is so good to see you. I am so happy that you are alive, and don't ever do that to us again." "Arthur it wasn't intentional I got mad after what you said and Ron grabbed a hold of me and then boom we wound up here." "Fine I am just glad you're alive, but Harry who is this with you?" "This is Adam Vilely." "Adam as in Minister Vilelys' son but you shouldn't be here why are you here in Braud?" "Dad it's a long story I don't think we have the time we need to find the kids." "Where are they guys?" "From what Adam says they are upstairs but he also says they are probably being guarded heavily." Harry said. "Okay well Prongs and Moony should be here in a few minutes." "As usual Arthur you are correct." James said. "We heard you knocking on the window and came to tell you to shut up but we saw it open and we decided to jump in and transform." "Alright can we get this over with we need to find the kids damn it." "Okay let's go Ron" Sirius said.  
  
The group continued to search the manor from the basement to the third floor where all the rooms were. "Great this is going to take forever, I don't know how many rooms there are in this damn place, but if it is as many as we are thinking it will be impossible to find the kids with all of us searching together so why don't we split up." Ron said. "I agree why don't we do this Harry, Ron, and Sirius takes the east Wing and me, Lupin and Arthur will take the west Wing." James said. "Uh dad why don't you just contact Mom through your connection maybe she will be able to tell you where the kids are being held." Harry asked his father. "Harry I don't know how to activate the connection that your mother and I have she is the only one who does, she always conveniently forgets to tell me."  
  
Suddenly a white light penetrated James body and he collapsed. As he awoke it looked like it did when he first saw Lily. "Lily, Lily are you there?" "Yes James I am here and let me correct you now that I have not conveniently forgotten to tell you something. You wouldn't be able to contact me anyway if you wanted to. I am in a different plane and since I know where you are at all times I can get to you. But I don't have much time. The kids are in trouble Voldemort is about to try to perform an immortality spell on himself but he is planning to use the kids as sacrifices so get there quick. He is in the last room in the west Wing hurry James." "Alright I swear I will get them out of this mess. Goodbye my love."  
  
James woke up with a start and immediately got to his feet. "They're in the last room in the west wing, we got to hurry however, Voldemort is about to sacrifice them so he can be immortal." "Oh no he isn't guys grab on to me." Harry said. They all did as they were told and were immediately apparated to the room.  
  
Voldemort was preparing the potion that he had ordered Snape to make. Even though silent apparition was Harry's power Voldemort still knew they were there. "Oh so have you come to save the bastard children of yours' Potter. Well hell it is about time I didn't expect to see you this soon but hell whatever. So I see you brought the whole reject clan with you huh Harry. Sirius, Remus the werewolf, your father, your best friend, and Minister Weasley. "Tell me minister what would happen to me if I surrendered?" "Oh please that will be the day. You surrender is such a laughable thing that I wont waste the motor neurons thinking about it." "Mocking me eh Weasley, not bad for an old fool." Voldemort said. "ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT HAND OVER THE CHILDERN NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU. OR DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Harry yelled at the Dark Lord. "How dare you Potter no one calls my mother a bitch you will pay for that with the lives of you children.  
  
Voldemort held up the knife to stab the children who were also right next to him and the pot. "Oh no you don't Accio knife." Harry called as the knife flew out of Voldemort hands and flew into Harry's. "No matter I will kill them with the curse that I used on your mudblood of a mother." "Instead of accosting young children why don't we finish what we have had going on for the last 18 years." "Potter is that a challenge from you?" "You heard me Voldemort lets finish it now and here." "As you wish, but I believe you need a warm up how about you face my two newest Death Eaters. Draco, Serverus get your asses out here now!"  
  
Harry was shocked as he saw Draco and Serevus had come out, but he saw that their eyes were glazed over making Harry understand they were not there of the own accord. "You think I am going to destroy Draco and Snape because you have the imperious curse on them. Think again Voldemort." "Ah but you see Potter they are willing to destroy you. All I had to do was search their souls for the hatred they held for you and I used this as part of the imperious curse now they hate you more then ever." Voldemort said. "Tom nothing is going to stop you and Harry from finally ending the nightmare that has lasted for 18 years." Arthur said as he cast the Protrificus Totalas spell on Snape and Malfoy. They fell to the ground frozen solid.  
  
"NO YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT OLD MAN. AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort yelled at Arthur. "Arthur look out!" Sirius yelled as he pushed him out of the way. Sirius was hit with the curse and crumpled to the floor. "SIRIUS!!! NO" James immediately ran to Sirius' side where he saw Sirius' eyes flutter and open to him. "James please take care of Sarah for me and I am sor...." "Sirius, WAKE UP, DAMN IT SIRIUS WAKE UP." Sirius was dead at beside his body knelt a very angry man. "Alright Tom you wanted it to happen. Now you have a reason to be scared." "James said in a calm voice. "Harry let's end this."  
  
Harry and James stood up and faced the Dark Lord together knowing that the Power of Gryffindor would help them. Voldemort knew he stood a chance against the Heirs of Gryffindor and was now trying to plead for mercy. "Please spare me put me into Azkaban do anything but don't kill me!" "You ask for mercy and yet give none you kill so no one can become a threat to you and now you don't want to die. You have killed my family, my mother, three men I considered brothers, my godfather and you kidnapped my children and you poison and then kidnap my best friends child. I am supposed to show you mercy. Ha don't make me laugh you are as pathetic as the day this all started." "Voldemort knew he was helpless n one of his spells worked the knew how to either dodge them or were immune because of their connection to Gryffindor. With that he knew he was to die he made an ominous warning. "With my death will come an even more power dark lord beware because He will destroy you." "Same Shit different day. Lets do it Harry." Harry looked over at all of the death and destruction and he called to the other three men. "Come Help us please he has caused you all pain and destruction and you deserve to be a part of this." As all five men were standing there they called out the curse that would rid them of Voldemort forever. "AVADA KEDAVRA" the group said as their wands exploded with the unforgivable curse. The spells became one and hit Voldemort straight on destroying him and his body. All that was left was his robes. Harry threw those into the fire and then retook his children as Ron came and retrieved Hope. The house began to collapse from the destruction of Tom and the group apparated out immediately after grabbing Adam and Sirius' body.  
  
Well here we are finally Voldemort's defeat it is about time the Epilogue should be up tomorrow but right now enjoy this story and as always read and review 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It has been 15 years since the destruction of Voldemort and the rescue of my sister, Hope and I. It has been a sort of hard fifteen years for me. Mom had six more children in the last fifteen years. Dad became an Auror along with Uncle Ron. Grandpa Weasley was elected twice more as the Minister of Magic before finally retiring to become a teacher at Hogwarts. That's currently where I am Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now many of you are probably asking why I, Michael Potter say that it is has been a hard fifteen years. Well you try being Harry Potter's son. All the questions, all the fame, and all the revelry about being the Boy who lived son. I look exactly like my father except for the lighting scar on my head, which don't get me wrong it is okay. Well hell let me give you the rundown of the family now. My brothers and sisters include Lily, Sarah, Jaime, James, Sirius, and finally my youngest brother Austin. We do keep up with all my uncles Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione had 7 more children after Hope. They include Harold, William, Michael, Susan, Blake, Watson, and their youngest child Albus. Uncle George never fully recovered from the death of Fred and has never been married he is now in charge of Gringotts accountant Goblins. Uncle Percy married Penelope Clearwater and they now live in America where he is the vice minister of international cooperation. They have one child Percival Weasley Jr. For all who are wondering Hope is still very tiny she is 4'9 and weighs like 85 pounds. Sirius along with Ron and my dad were all awarded the Order of Merlin first class. Sirius was buried right next to my grandmother in Gryffindor cemetery on the grounds of Hogwarts. Grandpa Potter did eventually remarry. His second wife Angela is a very nice person and well the get along great. He became the minister of magic after grandpa Weasley retired and he has held the position for two terms so far, I am wondering if he is running again but he always tells me he is thinking about it. Sarah Evans never did marry after Sirius death. She is the transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts now since Professor McGonagall can no longer do those duties. Remus Lupin and Narcissa did get married and had two children David and Jacob. Malfoy and Snape on the other hand didn't fare to well their memories were all torn away after Voldie did what he did and they still haven't fully recovered. They b oth reside at St Mungos. Remus became the new potions master and Adam Vilely became the new DADA teacher after serving five years in Azkaban. Dumbledore passed away last year and was replace by Professor McGonagall as Headmistress. So there ya go a up to date history in what has happened. See ya later  
MICHAEL POTTER  
  
Finally done Thank God it took me two months but I finally finished it. Well I guess on to the next one. Until that time I am Mike Hefner outta here PEACE and GOD BLESS 


End file.
